New York Royalty
by Prince Of New York
Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.
1. And Bless the Newsies

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter One: And Bless the Newsies

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Her eyes gazed around the room… what a wonder to be twelve years old at Christmas time! The tree simply glittered and sparkled with tinsel, and bright red, blue and green bulbs. Oh, and the angel on the top! It was the perfect scene on a Christmas Eve. There was brilliant greenery draped over the tops of the picture windows, and around the large portraits on the walls. Three stockings were hung over the warm fire place as the smell of burning wood mixed very well with the sweet scent of gingerbread and hot cocoa. The record player played a classical version of The Coventry Carol adding to the majestic setting inside the house.

"Princess!" her mother called. "Would you like a gingerbread cookie?" The girl nodded and took one of the smiling men from the platter. She took of his left arm and popped it into her mouth, smiling now herself.

"Thank you," the young girl said.

"You're very welcome," the woman said. Her mother was very beautiful, or so the young Princess always thought. Her hair was often tied back into a bun in the back of her head, as was the style of the time. Her cheek bones were high, and her eyes were just the right size. Her features were all very soft, and her smile was the most beautiful part of her. The young Princess thought her no mere woman, her mother was an angel.

"Amanda," her husband, the Princess' father beckoned. Amanda set down the cookies and went to her husband to help him with the last few bulbs. It was a family tradition to decorate the tree on Christmas Eve.

The young Princess didn't find her father near as attractive as her mother. He had a rather spooky smile in her mind; it always looked as though it weren't a sincere smile. His eyes were too large, as well as his forehead and nose. His features, as opposed to her mother were sharp and oversized.

The couple stepped back, standing on either side of their daughter, who had just finished the ginger bread man, and gazed at the tree. "What do you think Princess?" Amanda asked as she tucked her daughter's hair behind her ears. The Princess never let anyone play with, touch, or style her hair, except for her mother.

The Princess tilted her head right, then left in almost a comical matter that made her parents exchange a smile. The girl the smiled, "Wonderful," she agreed.

"I think so too," Nigel said smiling at his daughter then looking back to his wife. Amanda had moved over to a table in the entry way where she had set the ginger bread cookies and was going to take them back into the kitchen. Directly above her was mistletoe. Her husband walked over to her quietly and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around he gave her a quick kiss. After which Amanda blushes, and the princess giggled. As her mother had told her earlier that day, 'The trick of the mistletoe is to not to try and catch others; it's to make it so that you get caught.'

"And now someone ought to get to bed before St. Nicholas passes us by," Nigel said looking back to his giggling daughter.

"Mmhmm, I thought I heard jingle bells not too long ago…" Amanda said smiling at her daughter. The young Princess, being no more than twelve after all, smiled up at her mother then dashed towards the stairs.

The girl quickly brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and slipped out of the blue frilly dress and into a snow white nightgown with lace and a little blue bow at the front of the collar.

She climbed into her bed just as her mother walked in the room. "Shall we say our prayers?" Amanda asked.

The Princess nodded and put her hands together and closed her eyes, as did her mother, and began to say a prayer. "Bless mama, and papa, and all the people who help papa keep New York safe." She opened her right eye to gaze at her mother tentatively. The woman, her head still bowed in prayer didn't see her daughter do this, so the young Princess closed her eyes once more and added very quickly, "And please bless the newsies. Amen."

Her mother opened her eyes and sighed looking at her daughter with a look of dismay. "You know we don't talk bout those children at home, it upsets your father."

"It only upsets him because he doesn't like them… why doesn't papa like the news boys?"

"Well… because their young versions of thieves. Crooks, and criminals even murderers are the careers those boys are destined for. This is why your father puts them in the refuge, in the hope that they may yet guide them to a useful and productive life.

To the young Princess, whenever her mother described the refuge to her, it seemed like a prison. She never did fancy the idea of sending those boys to prison. They were children, like her, just with less money, weren't they?

"Now, it's time for young Princesses to go to bed." Amanda said with a smile as she tucked her daughter in. She leaned over and kissed the girl on her forehead. "Good night Princess, sleep well." She switched off the lamp sitting on the table, and left the room closing the door after her.

The Princess lay in the dark room, gazing up at the ceiling, thinking about Christmas, the newsies, and her father. Her thoughts soon drifted to her name, and she knew that come the next morning all of her presents would be marked Princess, the only thing her parents ever called her. _'I'm twelve now…'_ she thought to herself, _'maybe my parents should call me by my real name.'_ But before she could think anymore about it, she had fallen asleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	2. A Princess In My Eyes

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Two: A Princess in My Eyes

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

**_I did borrow the character of Collin "Red" Russiani from a fellow author of mine: AmbrLupin who has an account on this site under that name. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me!_**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Christmas came and went, as did the months of December, January, and February. Soon it was the middle of March, a Friday afternoon. Adam, the carriage driver for the family, had just brought the young Princess home. As usual Nigel was no where to be found, however, this only became usual as of recently.

"How was school, Princess?" her mother asked.

"Good! Except for when Emily and Georgina wouldn't talk to me. I think their mad I got a better role in the class play then they did." The class was acting out a scene from _Oliver_ _Twist_, and since it was an all-girl's-school the Princess was going to play The Artful Dodger, Jack Dawkins.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good day at any rate."

"Where's papa?"

"Amanda's shoulders tightened a bit. "At work," she said in a deceivingly calm tone.

The Princess chose her timing carefully, and asked, "Mama… may I speak with you, just for a moment?"

Her mother looked up from the book in her lap. "Of course dear." She placed a piece of cloth in the book to hold her place, and then closed it. "What is it?"

"I was wondering, um… why do you call me a Princess?"

"Simple," her mother said with her beautiful smile, "Because you are one."

"But I'm not," she explained. "Papa's not a King; you aren't a Queen, so how could I be a Princess?"

"Darling, every girl is a Princess."

"What if I don't want to be a Princess anymore?"

Amanda was slightly shocked by this question, and nearly caught off guard. She regained her composure quickly and countered, "But… why don't you want to be a Princess?"

"It's not so much that, it simply seems childish. I'm a bit old for such things."

Her mother had to chuckle at her daughters serious face. "But Princess, you're only twelve!"

"I know," the young Princess said. She didn't see what was so funny. "I just want to be called something different, that's all. My friends at school call me Mary, or Mary Ann. Why don't you ever call my by the name you gave me?"

To be honest, Amanda had never realized she only called her daughter a Princess. "I suppose you have always been a Princess in my eyes."

At this point Nigel walked in the front door, home from a long hard day at work.

"I just want to be called by a proper name."

"What is all this commotion?" Mr. Snyder asked walking in the room.

His wife stood. "Our Princess says she no longer wants to be called a Princess."

"Well, why on earth not?" Nigel asked.

"She finds it childish."

"Nonsense. There is nothing at all childish about it."

"But," the young girl protested, not giving up so easily, "why can't you just call me Mary, or Mary Ann?"

Nigel heaved a sigh. "Can we please speak of this at another time Princess? I've had an awful day. It's those… newsboys! Those stealing, lying street rats! Why if a newsie were my child I'd… I'd…"

"Princess, why don't you go up to your room, and let your father rest?"

The Princess opened her mouth to protest once more, but found it hopeless. She nodded quietly said, "Yes ma'am," and walked towards the stairs.

It seemed as of late, Mr. Snyder's job was taking more of a toll on him. He worked long hours. When he did finally come home he only complained about the children in the refuge, and the newsies, boys who intrigued the Princess to no end. Boys named Alex Johnson, and Collin Russiani, and lots of other names unknown to high society New York. She would make up stories about all of them, and think of how exciting a life such as that would be. However, with Nigel constantly tired and complaining Mrs. Snyder was slowly losing her temper with him. The Princess pretended not to notice, but she could easily see her mother's frustration. It made the Princess worry just a little, but over all, she didn't dwell on the worry. But there was still the feeling that something was simply not right.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Alright, it's going a bit slow... trust me it DOES pick up. You're just going to have to take my word for it. Hopefully the curiousity of exactly what becomes of this girl will be enough to bring you back on Monday for another update! Hope to see you then!


	3. Adult Matters

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Three: Adult Matters

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

Oh, and as a side note to answer one of the questions asked in a review from Gryffindor's Newsie (but not all of them. I don't wanna give too much away!) . She asked when this story takes place. Wouldn't ya know it, I don't state the year until chapter 4? So, I'll just tell you right now it's 1986 at the current point in time. Just an fyi… and sorry for not stating it earlier. Also, a big thank you to all who read and reviewed and I hope you continue to do so! This will pick up… I promise. Enjoy the chapter!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

March then came to an end, and April went by too. As more time went by the Snyders saw less and less of Nigel. At first he simply worked late, but it progressed from there. He would call and tell them not to hold dinner, and even not to wait up for him. However, when Mrs. Snyder woke the next morning, he was always asleep beside her. Until he called one night to say he would not be coming home, but he said it would just be for one night. Soon one night became two, then four. After that he stopped calling all together. When Nigel was home the young Princess would overhear her parents talking, though yelling was more like it. They didn't do it every time he was home, but it seemed to become a regular occurrence. She would usually just leave and go read, or make up more stories about the newsies. She didn't like to see nor hear her parents fighting. Then, the third week in May he left Sunday after church. By the time Saturday afternoon rolled around they hadn't heard a thing from him, nor seen him, and Amanda was not happy.

That Saturday evening the two ladies were sitting in the living room, each reading a book while Julia, the cook was finishing up dinner. That was when Mr. Snyder made his entrance.

The young Princess looked up from her book and glanced nervously at her mother who it seemed, hadn't noticed that Mr. Snyder had arrived.

He walked into the room and glanced at his daughter before looking at his wife. "Hello Nigel," she said obviously angry. "How was work?"

"Fine, it was fine, I got a lot done," he said with a nod.

"Good, glad to hear it. Tell me… what were you doing for seven days Nigel?" She was obviously even angrier than the Princes had originally thought.

"Well, you see, things kept coming up. Either a form was due, a child was causing trouble, or something else was wrong. They had everyone out looking for a… Derek Sullivan character one day. They never did find the man."

"And there was no telephone? You had no spare hour, or minute to come home to see the family who loves you!"

"Look, Amanda, can we please talk about this later? I've got a splitting-"

"No, we'll talk about this now. Sit!"

Mr. Snyder was not one to anger his wife, but that did not mean he had to take orders from her. "I will not. Now you listen to me Amanda, I'm sorry that I did not let you know."

"You had me worried sick! I thought you were lying dead in a gutter somewhere!"

"Then why didn't _you_ call?" Nigel countered.

"Because I had faith that if you were alive and able you would tell me where you had been."

"What if I wasn't alive or able?"

"That was my dread Nigel!" As the conversation continued the volume and tone of their voices began to climb as the young Princess sat quietly by watching her parents scream at each other, neither one of them realizing that she was still in the room. "I did not want to call only to find that my husband was hurt or worse."

"Well, I'm neither, so can we drop it?"

"No. You are letting your job as Warden take over your life. Now, I don't mind you working over time, but this is ridiculous! What happened to the days where you would come home from work to take the evening off and spend time with a loving wife and daughter? Now you're overly tired, we hardly see you, it's like you're a different person Nigel!"

"I understand that I'm not around as much as I used to be-"

"And why is that?"

"Will you let me finish?" Amanda was quiet, but was most defiantly waiting for an answer. "It's just been a busy week."

"It's been getting busier all the time. I'm starting to think that you aren't spending the time at work at all."

The Princess felt that if she did not say something she would regret it later. "Mama?" she said trying to get her mother's attention as she stood up, and closed the book, setting it down in the chair.

"Of course I'm at work!" Mr. Snyder said. It seemed neither one of them had heard her. "Where else would I be?"

"That's what I'd like to know!" Amanda shouted.

"Papa, please-"

"I don't believe this!" Nigel was getting more outraged by the second. "Are you accusing me of being unfaithful Amanda?"

"It all depends, doesn't it Nigel? Are you being unfaithful? Have you got a mistress?"

"Mama, listen to-"

"Princess, you keep quiet, these are adult matters," Amanda said. Her face was not the beauty that it once was. It was angry, and didn't look kind or soft at all. It hardly looked like her mother. Mr. Snyder's features were just as jagged as ever, but his matched his wife's anger. The Princess would have given anything for one of her father's seemingly fake smiles.

"I most certainly do not, and I'm shocked that you would suggest such a thing Amanda. I love you."

"Then why are you never here?"

"You like this house don't you? You like having someone to cook the meals, you like the life we live, and you like the school that our Princess goes to. If I didn't work all this time we would have none of that!"

"Papa! Stop it!"

"Be quiet!" Mr. Snyder shouted at his daughter. Suddenly the side of the Princess' face was met with a forceful blow as she flew to one side, and she was knocked off balance. She gazed at her father in disbelief, and Amanda did the same. Mr. Snyder's face was unreadable. He was almost shocked himself, but the oddity was, there was no regret in his eyes.

"How dare you strike her?" Mrs. Snyder got down onto her knees beside her daughter. "Princess, you go up into your room." The Princess didn't look at her mother. "Did you hear me?" The Princess nodded tears pushing hard at her eyes. "Look at me," Amanda said taking her daughter's face in her hands.

"No!" the Princess screamed, and broke free from her mother's grasp. She ran at the stairs away from the yelling and fighting parents.

"Now look what you've done!" Amanda screamed at Nigel. The Princess didn't hear anymore before she closed the door to her room. She ran over to her bed and threw herself face down onto it. She began crying face down into her pillow, forcing hard sobs and screams past her lips. The Princess didn't know how long she laid there crying like that, but soon fatigue claimed her body, and she eventually drifted off into a restless sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

So... there's that... see, the plot's pickin' up a bit. Hope you like it! But... now you're going to have to wait until friday for another one of these babies. In the mean time reveiw! Who knows, maybe if I get enough requests to update early I will? We'll just have to see!


	4. I Want to Help

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Four: I Want To Help

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this! I'm updating it today because I'm going to be gone on Friday, and I figured it would just work easier if I did it today instead. (Though... I could have done it thursday, but... I wanted to do it today, and a friend convinced me. .) I'm really proud of this chapter, I hope you like it! Remember that little button on the lower left hand side of the screen is there for a reason! Just kidding! Enjoy!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After that night it became a basic schedule for Nigel to leave on Sunday after church and not come home until Saturday evening. Amanda said nothing about it during the week, and the Princess didn't address the issue either. Both of them were quiet, but tried to go on as though life wasn't strange or different at all. But everything would go haywire on Saturdays.

Saturday was the day that Amanda would rant and rave nearly all day long about Nigel not coming home all week. But only the cook: Julia, or the carriage driver: Adam would be around to listen because the Princess would spend the whole day up in her room. Eventually Julia would bring her meals up to her so the poor child didn't starve. She wouldn't come out all day. This was partly because she didn't want to listen to her mother, partly because she didn't want to see them fighting which became routine after dinner. The young Princess hated Saturday, which was unfortunately today.

It was the second Saturday in June, 1896. The young Princess absolutely refused to come out of her room. Especially since her mother was trying to convince her to come out. Though Amanda Snyder was still a very gentle woman she knew that once her father arrived she wouldn't appear gentle anymore.

"Come along Princess, please come out," Amanda said sitting next to her daughter on the bed.

"No," she said refusing again, holding a pillow hostage in her arms. "I'm not coming out, I'm staying here."

"Why do you shut yourself up in here?" Amanda asked.

"Because every time father comes you fight, and yell, and scream, and I won't listen to it anymore," she said angrily.

Amanda knew this was true, which is why she had no come back for her daughter. "Then… just come out for the afternoon? You know as well as I do your father won't be home until evening."

The young Princess had no reason to protest, or say anything against it. Her mother spoke the truth. "Alright, but just for a little while," she agreed.

"Wonderful," Amanda said smiling. Mrs. Snyder stood and so did the Princess. Amanda took the pillow from her daughter's arms, and placed it back on the bed. The two of them walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. They sent Julia, the cook, away for a few minutes. They were going to bake some cookies, and have some fun together for a change, instead of the usual dread of Saturday.

The Princess and Amanda must have cooked every last cookie, browned every last brownie, and frosted every last cake they could have made. They spent the entire day in the kitchen, and had a wonderful time. By the time they had finished they were both covered in flour, had sugar in their hair, and there was cocoa all over the floor. It was a mess, but they didn't care, because they'd had a great time.

Their fun was interrupted when Julia came back into the kitchen. "Mrs. Snyder, I would like to tell you that your husband has come home." He was home earlier than expected. The young Princess' face fell, and Amanda's stiffened instantly.All her fun, and the conversation she'd had with her daughter earlier that day forgotten, as though they had never happened.

"Thank you Julia," she said coldly. "I'll go and speak with him. Would you get started on dinner please?"

Julia looked around at the absolute mess her kitchen was in and nodded in dismay to Mrs. Snyder. She walked over to a closet to get a broom. The young Princess walked up to her. "Would you like some help?" she asked. She'd never really cleaned before. Her mother and Julia did most of the cleaning, and she was in charge of keeping her toys off the floor of her room. But a broom and dustpan was a foreign concept to her.

Julia looked at the young Princess in shock. "Thank you Miss Snyder, but I think I can manage."

"But…" the Princess said, "I want to help. Please?" she said before glancing at the door. Knowing her parents, she would hear screams and shouts in a mere minute.

"Well, if you would like to help, who am I to turn down an able bodied girl such as yourself?" she said with a smile. "Take a broom from the closet Miss Snyder, then start over there and sweep towards the center of the room."

The young Princess ran over to the closet and flung it open. She grabbed a broom and ran over to the other side of the room. She put the broom on the floor and quickly swished it back and forth causing the cocoa and flour and sugar to go everywhere. "Pardon me, miss?" Julia said, "If I may demonstrate?" The young Princess nodded, and Julia showed her how to sweep properly. After this the Princess still struggled a little, but it wasn't all that bad. She was rather proud of herself.

In the midst of all her joy came the shouts from the living room. Julia looked at her new helper. "If you'd like you can stay in here and watch me cook dinner."

The young Princess shook her head no at this and said, "No, thank you, but I'm going to go back to my room," she said bravely as though she were going into a battle where certain death was unavoidable. But, in her mind, that was nearly what she was doing. The Princess took a deep breath and opened the door to the kitchen and into the living room.

"It's not my fault that we had things coming in last minute."

"Things have been coming in last minute for weeks now!"

"I've told you before, I'm sorry I haven't been able to be around, but it's because…"

"Stop it…" the young Princess said quietly. She didn't call out to them. She didn't cry for their attention, she said it angrily, and in a low tone. If her parents heard her at all it would have been a miracle.

"You missed our daughter in her class play! You've missed so many of the things she's done because work has gotten so busy…"

"Stop it…" the Princess said in the same tone, but slightly louder this time.

"You're missing her growing up! She only grows up once."

"I KNOW THIS AMANDA!"

"THEN SHOW SOME COMPASSION!"

"GODDAMIT WOMAN IF I COULD BE HERE I WOULD!"

"STOP IT!" the Princess screamed at her parents, which caused both of them to take notice.

Amanda's features softened a bit. "Princess, why don't you go up to your room while your father and I talk?"

"No, I want you to stop fighting," she insisted.

"See what you're doing to our family, to your own daughter?" Amanda said trying to pin this all on her husband.

He rolled his eyes at his wife's statement. Seeing it not as his fault, but more hers, simply because she was around more often, it was her fault. "I do not have time for this," he said as he tried to walk away.

Amanda stopped him "No, you don't have time for us anymore do you? Where are you going? I suppose there are more criminals on the loose? Have you caught that Mr. Derek Sullivan yet?"

"As a matter of fact, we have."

"And?"

"And he's in jail, probably for life. We had to put his son in the refuge."

Amanda stood in shock. "Listen to yourself Nigel! Criminals are spending more time with their families than you are! Doesn't that sound wrong?"

"What are you implying here?"

"I'm implying… no, no I'm going to flat out say it. You are no better than a criminal!"

"Do NOT push me tonight Amanda."

"In fact, you're worse than a criminal! YOUR DOWN RIGHT INSANE!"

The Princess looked away as her father's fist collided with her mother's face this time instead of her own. She'd finally pushed him to his breaking point; he finally hit her, like he had the young Princess the one time before.

Amanda turned to look at her husband, a hand over her eye where he had hit her. She looked at him in disgust before turning on her heel and marching towards their room.

The young Princess watched her mother go, and then looked at her father. He looked at his hand in shock, almost as though it had done it on its own. Nigel Snyder then turned away from his daughter and went into the dinning room to sit at the table.

The young Princess guessed there wasn't going to be any dinner. Her emotions were numb. She silently walked up the stairs, and went into her room. She got herself ready for bed, turned off the light and lay down.

Much to her surprise her mother entered the room not long after. "Shall we say our prayers?" There was a waver in her mother's voice that made it near apparent that she had been crying.

The Princess sat up in her bed, and pressed her hands together, as did her mother. She said her usual prayer, "Bless mama, and papa, and all the people who help papa keep New York safe." She then continued praying for everyone she could think of. "And make papa come home more, and make mama not get so mad. And bless Julia for being such a nice lady, and a good cook. And bless Adam, the man who drives the carriage. And bless me, and bless all my friends at school. And bless the newsies, and their families, if they have any. And bless Mr. Sullivan, and keep him safe, and bless his son, and help become a really important person so that my papa will be wrong one day about how children always grow up to be like their parents, because I'm not going to be like that!" Somewhere it stopped being a prayer, and more of an angry show of emotion. The room was silent for a long time after that. Both of the females innear tears as neither one of them moved."Amen," she said finally.

"Now, it's time for young Princesses to go to bed." Amanda said with a smile as she tucked her daughter in. She leaned over and kissed the girl on her forehead. "Good night Princess, sleep well." With that Mrs. Snyder turned away from her daughter, and closed the door behind her.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	5. Did My Father Hire You?

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Five: Did My Father Hire You?

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next day was Sunday, which meant the entire Snyder family would go to church. However, Julia woke the Princess up this morning. "Miss Snyder… Miss Snyder, time to get up."

The Princess responded by getting up obediently, but it was not until then that she realized it had not been her mother. "Julia… where is my mother? What's happening?"

"Miss Snyder, you've slept through church, you should go down stairs. There's a note on the table that you need to read."

The Princess listened to her elder, even though she was the cook of the house hold, she still got her respect. The young girl put on her robe and ran down the stairs into the living room. Sure enough, as Julia had said, there sat a hand written letter on the table. She picked up and read it.

_Nigel,_

_I feel as though you are leaving me, and I will not allow that to happen. I apologize, but I can not live with you lying to me. I'm leaving for good, and I'm sorry that I didn't take the time to come and say good bye to you. I wish you the best in all you do. Good bye._

_Amanda._

She read the letter over and over. Her mother was gone? It couldn't be. She looked all over the front, and all over the back, but there was no more explanation. "Mama!" she called as she ran towards her mother and father's room. She threw open the drawers, only to find most of her mother's clothes were gone. She ran then to the front closet, and threw it open as well. Her coat was gone too, as was her hand bag. She ran up stairs and looked in the library; some of her mother's books were gone as was most of her piano music.

Her mother was gone.

What was she going to do? She was twelve, and she had no mother, and practically no father… what was she going to do? She ran back down the stairs, tears streaming down her face and picked up the letter, she read it over again. There wasn't even mention of her. Her mother had forgotten of her completely.

"What am I supposed to do!" she yelled at the letter. "What do I do!"

Julia had watched the young Princess run though the entire house, and felt sorry for the young girl, virtually no parents, and practically on her own. She sat down to her on the couch and put her arm around the girl. "It's going to be alright, I'm here."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Miss Snyder hated her father, more than anything in the world she hated him. This was all his fault. Had he kept coming home like he used to they wouldn't be in this mess. She continued to refuse to come out of her room on Saturdays and she let her father be all evening. She went to church with him in the morning, but she didn't speak a word to him the entire time.

Later that July, on a Saturday evening Mr. Snyder knocked on Miss Snyder's door. "Princess?" he called.

"Go away," was her only reply as she did not look up from her book. She'd gotten a hard edge since her mother left.

"There's someone I want you to meet," he said. Her first instinct was that her father had found some new potential wife, and that was the last thing that she wanted. Fortunately, she was wrong.

The door opened slowly, and a girl only two years older then Miss Snyder herself stood in the door. "Princess, this is Millie O'Connor. She's fourteen years old, and she has come to spend time with you."

Miss Snyder set her book down and examined the girl wary of making new connections, but the girl only smiled. She had red curls that fell down her back, most defiantly Irish. She seemed nice enough, so Miss Snyder stood up. "My name is Mary Ann," she said without smiling.

"But you'll call her Miss Snyder," Nigel said, and Millie nodded. Miss Snyder glared at her father with hatred still. It was not his decision what she wanted to be called.

"I'll leave you two be for now," he said bowing out gracefully, and closing the door behind him.

Miss Snyder sat back down on her bed and picked up the book she had been reading. "What're you readin' miss?" she asked in a thick Irish accent.

"Oliver Twist," she said in monotone.

"Ah, I see," she said nodding.

"Did my father hire you?" she asked.

"Aye, that he did miss."

"You know, you can call me Mary, or Mary Ann if you like."

"I would, but if 'e 'eard me miss I fear I'd lose m' job."

Still, she was glad it wasn't Princess, so it could be worse. Miss Snyder sighed. "Alright."

The room got silent.

"Might I ask… miss… why don't ye like ye fathur?"

"My mother left because of him. He only came home once a week, and my mother thought he was lying to her, and she got angry, and left."

The room got silent again.

"Would ye… tell me about 'er?"

Miss Snyder looked at the girl. She tried to figure out why she was prying. Then she realized she wasn't, she was just trying to get to know her. She felt a little silly. She wasn't even giving the girl a chance. "Well, she was very pretty, and she used to play the piano…"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Alright, now we got a friend on the scene. Neat huh? Well, you'll see another update come this friday as always. Thanks to all my reveiwers in advance. See you friday!


	6. Hide, and Hide Well

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Six: Hide, and Hide Well

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The two girls became fast friends after that. Millie taught Miss Snyder everything. She taught her to sew, to play some songs on the piano. She taught her a lot about Ireland. She shared some of some stories from where she came from, which got Miss Snyder interested in writing stories of her own. She even taught her a few phrases in Gaelic. In return Miss Snyder would teach her English, and play her songs her songs that she remembered her mother playing. And Julia taught them both how to cook. They spent a lot of time together, except for Saturdays when Mr. Snyder would come home. Usually Millie would work around the house, since Miss Snyder didn't want to do anything with her father there, but the rest of the time was wonderful.

The months flew by, and before either of them knew it, it was suddenly December again. December 17th, Miss Snyder's thirteenth birthday. And she was glad, because it was a weekday, so her father wouldn't be home!

"I know about your fascination about those news boys out there on the streets. So, I thought you'd like this." Millie said as she handed Miss Snyder a beautifully wrapped present. Inside was a hat like all of the newsboys wore. It was black, and was just a bit big on her head. "I'm sure you'll grow inta it."

"Thank you so much Millie!" Miss Snyder said hugging her friend with a smile on her face. It was the best gift she'd ever gotten.

Christmas came and went, and only brought back bad memories for Miss Snyder. Her father came home for the holiday, and Millie went home as well. She invited Miss Snyder to come with her, but she said no. After all, she had barely seen her father all year, spending one day, she should be able to keep her temper.

They stuck to tradition of decorating the tree and such, but didn't speak of Amanda at all. After New Years Millie came back, and Mr. Snyder was already working on a constant basis.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was a week into the New Year when Millie found Miss Snyder with a small bag, packing things in her room. "Miss Snyder? What 're ye doin'?"

"I'm… leaving," she said.

"Leavin'? But why?"

"Because I can't stand it anymore Millie. My father not being home, my mother hasn't come home, and I don't think she ever will. I cannot stand living here anymore."

"But… Miss Snyder, you've got me. Ain't I been good comp'ny for ye?"

"Of course Millie," she said as she stopped her packing for a moment. "I just… I'm sorry, I cannot stay here any longer."

"_Is é do bhaile do chaisleán_"

(Your house is your castle)

"You're wrong Millie. This house is not my castle… it's my prison, and I won't stand for it anymore."

Millie nodded understanding. "I see miss. Well, ye shall be missed. What would ye like to pack?" Miss Snyder smiled at her friend as the two girls packed her suit cases.

They packed for the rest of the day talking about where Miss Snyder was going to go, and what she'd see, and who she'd meet. It was exciting, and scary. Millie reassured her that if she should ever find herself lost that she could come and find her. Millie's family also lived in the Bronx. So, if Miss Snyder found herself lost she could go to them for help.

They told Julia and Adam that she was leaving as well. Julia cried, but Adam smiled, and actually told her he was happy to hear it. He knew how bad it was for her there, it seemed in some ways better than Julia or Millie did. Julia stared cooking the second she found out, she didn't figure that Miss Snyder could venture out on her own without food.

By that evening the house smelt of fresh baked bread, cookies, and fruits. Miss Snyder decided she ought to get ready to go and put on her simplest outfit. It was a white blouse and a brown skirt. When Millie was teaching her to sew they'd made the skirt together, and she had already had the blouse. She also placed the cap that Millie had given to her for Christmas on her head. She figured that she would blend in with it on. Once dressed Miss Snyder left her room, and went into her parent's room. She examined her mother's jewelry and soon found a gold bracelet. It was a simple chain, and she thought it was rather inconspicuous. And if need be it could be a source of income, if she had to sell it. She figured her father wouldn't miss it, and she knew her mother wouldn't, so she put it on her wrist. It fit alright, was a bit big, but it wouldn't fall off, which was good enough for her.

She walked down the stairs to where she had left her bag from earlier. Millie was standing beside it sadly, and Julia was in the kitchen quickly putting together a smaller bag for food for Miss Snyder to live on until she could find a place to be.

"Are ye sure ye want ta be leavin' Miss Snyder?"

"I have to… I can't stand my father's talk of hating the newsboys, I can't stand his face, and I can't even stand being in the same house as him. I can't stay," she said. She hated her father, so she simply had to leave.

Millie sighed heavily.

Julia emerged from the kitchen with the bag. "You've got plenty of food to last you for a while, but I don't know how long that is, so you find yourself someplace safe quick as you can."

"And avoid your father," Adam added. "If he finds you he'll bring you back here, and he'll really lock you up. He's confided a few things in me that he has planned for your future, so stay away from him. Hide, and hide well." This scared Miss Snyder more than anything. Plans for her? He was going to take over her life if she didn't leave. It only added to her reasons.

"And be careful," Julia said. "Keep yourself out of trouble, and out of harms way. You're too pretty to get hurt."

"_Slán agus beannacht leat._" Millie added with a sad smile.

(Goodbye and blessings with you)

Miss Snyder hugged her new found friend whom she was deserting. She felt badly for leaving them all, but Millie was always good at telling what was going on in her head. "Don't ye be worryin' about us deary… we're goin' ta be jus' fine."

Miss Snyder nodded and swallowed the lump that had developed in her throat. She took the small bag from Julia, slung it over her shoulder, and picked up the larger bag that was filled with only things she needed. Both bags were easily manageable for travel to… wherever she would end up. She slowly walked to the door, and opened it. She stepped outside into the cold night air and closed it behind her. She could see her breath, it seemed even colder than January usually did.

She looked at the city in front of her. New York was so big, and she didn't know it that well, not as well as she should. She'd lived a sheltered life, and suddenly she was leaving her shelter. For a second she wondered if she shouldn't simply turn around and go back inside. However, she knew this was not an option. She jumped down the steps onto the path to her front door. At top speed she ran down the path, out the gate, and into the city, unknowingly towards Brooklyn.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Alright, another reply will be comin' up on Monday! However, I also start school that day. So... if my replies come a little later than normal please don't be mad. Enjoy and see you monday!


	7. Either Ya Lost, or Ya Ain't

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Seven: Either Ya Lost, or Ya Ain't

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

**_Once again, I borrowed the character of Collin "Red" Russiani from a fellow author of mine: AmbrLupin who has an account on this site under that name. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me!_**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next morning she awoke colder than when she had fallen asleep, but heard several voices right above her. "Is she alive?" "Where'd she come from?" "Who is she?" She'd fallen asleep on the street, what did she expect?

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the curious boys faces. "Hey, she is alive!" "You okay?" "Who are you?" "Where ya from?" "Ya new ta dese parts?" All these questions, and each one of them had a thick accent.

"Will ya let her breathe?" one of them said, and the boys backed up a little as she stood slowly. There were a lot of them… a whole lot. Some of them were cute, some of them weren't. A lot of them seemed tall, and fairly strong, but there were a few short ones amongst the giants. They wore thin coats for it being so cold; she realized they must not be able to afford much else. She looked at them nervously; she was pretty intimidated by the sight in front of her.

"What are you all standin' around here for? Go getcha papes!" someone in the back said. The boys almost instantly walked away from her, and into a gate. She was in the alley by the distribution… and those were the Brooklyn newsboys, but she didn't realize that at the time.

The one who had told them all to go get their 'papes' stepped forward and looked her up and down once. He was tall… really tall compared to what she was, and had crimson red hair. "Who're you?" he asked.

"I'm… Mary… Mary Ann." She didn't dare say her last name to anyone.

"And… are you sleeping on the streets because ya ain't got a home, or because ya want to?"

"I… don't have a home," she said, which was, in short, a lie, and she was rather new to the art of lying, so it was strange to her. That and she wasn't very good at it.

"Sure kid," he said and started to walk away.

"Hey wait!" she called after him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Who are you?"

"Name's Collin Russiani, friends call me Red. I'm the leader of the Brooklyn newsies."

"You… I mean, I… I'm in Brooklyn?" Collin Russiani? THE Collin Russiani, the one her father had told her about? This was him? She was in almost sheer awe in his presence. A real live newsie right in front of her! She'd never experienced that before. They had always been like fairy tales to her, and here was one of the most famous ones talking to her!

"Yeah…" he said to her as if she were an alien. "You're in Brooklyn." He completely turned to face her then. "You lost or somethin'?"

"Well in a way," she said.

He rolled his eyes a bit. "Either ya lost or ya ain't."

"I am!" she said. "I'm lost."

"Well, where are you going?" he asked.

She had no answer. She wasn't lost, she was a run away. Her mind wasn't used to having to come up with excuses, and answers to fast questions like this. He sighed a little and walked up to her. "Look, you probably don't belong here. I don't know who you are, or where you're from, but you should probably go back there. If you tell me where there is, I can tell you how to get to there."

"Hey Red!" a boy called behind him. "You gonna sell today, or what?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there Spot," Red called over his shoulder. "Look, you want my help, you just ask, okay?" he said as he turned to walk away again.

Mary was left alone again. But she had met a newsie, so… it could be worse. But where did she go from here? "Excuse me, Mr. Red… Russiani … Collin, sir?" She didn't know what to call him.

He laughed a little. "Yeah?" he said turning again.

"Could you tell me where I'd be safe for a while?"

Red put the pieces together; she was a run away. "Well, just tell me where you started. Not from Brooklyn I'm guessing?" She shook her head no. "No, I didn't think so."

"I'm from Manhattan."

Of course, made perfect sense. She came across the bridge, and ended up there some how. "Try Queens. Look for Avalanche, I bet he'll take care of ya. Just tell him I sent cha." And with that he turned around again.

"Who's that?" the shorter boy, whom Red had called Spot asked.

"Some girl, nothin' to worry about," he said.

What a strange encounter. She had to remember never to fall asleep in Brooklyn again. But now she had to go to Queens? How did she get there? And who was Avalanche? Running away was harder than she had thought it was going to be. She grabbed her things quickly. She had to ask them how to get to Queens.

"Wait!" she called yet again as she ran after the two boys. Red and Spot stopped and turned back to her. "Hi," she said again.

Red smiled. "Spot, this is Mary…Ann. Mary this is Spot Conlon." Spot spit in his hand and offered it to her.

Mary looked at his hand for a second. Well, this was different… and a bit gross. She spit in her hand as well, not sure of what to do, but watched Spot's face carefully to see if he looked at her strangely, then she shook his hand. He smiled a little at her, so she must have done it right! Well, maybe running away wasn't so hard.

"I wanted to ask you how to get to Queens," she said to the two of them.

"Sure, I can tell ya that," Spot said. "Just go straight north. Take that street, and go straight, and once you hit 141st street you're in Queens."

She smiled at the two boys. "Thank you very much, good bye!" And with that she was off.

"She wasn't a newsie, was she?" Spot said.

"Nope."

"Where's she from?"

"Manhattan."

"Why's she goin' to Queens?"

"Run away."

"Tell her to find Avalanche?"

"Yep."

"She's gonna be a newsie, ain't she?"

"Probably… we better get sellin' before the boys take all the good places," he said as he slung his papers up on his shoulder, and he and the boy started walking through Brooklyn.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And that's the chapter for today. I'm amazed I got it up with school and all. I just hope I get it up sooner come friday. Anyway, I'll take all the reveiws I can get! They always make me smile. . But, if you don't want to reveiw, that's okay. See you friday!


	8. I Know a Guy Named Avalanche

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Eight: I Know a Guy Named Avalanche

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

**_Once again, I borrowed the character of Collin "Red" Russiani from a fellow author of mine: AmbrLupin who has an account on this site under that name. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me!_**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mary Ann walked for what felt like years. She watched the street signs and saw the numbers get higher until she reached 141st street. Great, now that she was here… she had to find Avalanche, who ever that was.

She started walking around looking for people with a hat that matched her own, newsboys. But Queens was huge, far bigger than Manhattan, so she had a lot of places to look, a lot of ground to cover, and a lot to learn.

She searched Queens all day, and asked people every so often if they knew anyone named Avalanche, but the people she asked didn't know anyone by that name. It would have been helpful to know Avalanche's real name. She started thinking, what if those Brooklyn boys sent her on a wile goose chase? What if there was no one named Avalanche? What if there was, but he wasn't a newsie? What if he was some back street gambler? What if he would kill her? She had a very active imagination.

She didn't find Avalanche that day. She settled down in yet another alley to sleep for the night. It was freezing outside, but it hadn't snowed recently, so she got lucky in that aspect. It was January after all. It wasn't summer, and winter in New York was cold, and for that reason she was glad she'd packed a blanket.

She woke up early to someone standing over her again, and she wondered if she'd been lucky enough to have a newsie find her again. No such luck. A man held her food bag in one hand as she opened her eyes to look at him. "HEY!" she said standing up. He took one look at her and ran. "Hey! You give that back!" she called. She picked up her bag with her belongings in it and her blanket and ran after him. "Hey someone stop him!" No one did. She wasn't used to running far, so fast, so her steps slowed and the man got away with her food.

"Perfect! Just perfect!"

"What's poifect?" a boy near by asked her.

"That man! He just took my food! Now I don't have a thing to eat!" she said with a sigh.

The boy looked her up and down once. "Well don't be so upset. I dun think you're gonna starve any time soon," he said sourly. He turned and walked away.

"Hey, wait," she said following after him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it… umm… I just, it was a rude awakening."

"You think you're in a real rough spot I bet," he said to her stopping and glaring at her full on. "Look around. Dere are people everywhere who would kill for a bite of dat food. Starve for a week. See if youse wouldn't do da same," he said before he turned away from her again. She was too shocked to follow after him.

She sighed a bit, folded her blanket up neater and then walked the opposite direction the boy had gone.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

She didn't find Avalanche that day either. She'd seen a few newsies and had thought to ask them, but she couldn't get the boy from that morning out of her mind. She wanted to prove to him that she could make it out here, just like anyone else. But she forgot one thing, in order to make it she needed money, and that was one thing that she had forgotten to pack.

By that night she was hungry, far hungrier than she thought she could have been after only one day. That night when she went to sleep she held her bag close and huddled up under her blanket. To make matters worse, it snowed, so by the time morning came she was shivering under a blanket, and half covered in snow. She sighed and got herself up.

She didn't like the feeling of having an empty stomach like she did. A whole day without food, to her it was starving, but that was simply her point of view. She saw more newsies that day, but didn't speak to them either. Now she was simply being stupid. She still wanted to prove to that boy that she could make it, though he'd probably long forgotten about her.

She spent the day again looking for Avalanche, though she was hardly looking, and spent more time wandering around with an empty stomach. That evening it snowed once more, which made the cold even colder. And to think, she used to love snow. She sat down at the entrance of an ally. She held her bag close to her, and wrapped her blanket around her shoulders. The street was deserted.

Or it was until two boys ran by at top speed throwing snow balls at each other before continuing on. After the two boys came a taller boy walking slower with his hands in his pockets, but obviously keeping an eye on the younger ones. He had dark eyes but a kind face. He looked younger than he was, and his dark brown hair hung just a bit low around his ears. He was looking around and up at the sky and the snow falling. He was examining a building which was getting covered in snow when his eye's suddenly landed on Mary Ann.

He glanced back at the boys for a moment before he started walking over to her. "Hey… hey, you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said weakly, and not looking at him.

"Really? 'Cause you're white as a ghost, half frozen to the wall here, and ya stomach's growling… I can heah it," he said.

"I'm fine," she repeated again stronger this time, but still not looking at him.

"What's ya name?" apparently he wasn't taking her being fine for an answer.

"I'm Mary… Mary Ann."

"And might I ask what a Mary Ann is doin' out in dis neighborhood in da middle of da snowfall, at dis time of night?"

"She's freezing, half starved, and looking for someone," she answered curtly.

"And who's she lookin' for?"

"Avalanche."

"Oh? I know a guy named Avalanche."

Mary looked at him then. "You do?" she asked.

"He nodded. "Yeah, he's a real good friend of mine. But if ya wanna meet him youse gotta agree ta two things." She was a bit wary of what he was going to suggest. "One, ya come with me so youse can warm up. And two, ya gotta eat soemthin' when we get there."

This man, in her opinion was heaven sent. She nodded slowly. "Okay… I think I can manage that," she said smiling a bit.

He held out his hand to her to help her to her feet. She held onto the blanket, and she held onto her bag tighter.

"So, where are you from Mary Ann?"

"Manhattan."

"Youse ain't gotta home, do ya?" he asked her. She shook her head quickly. "Didn't think so. Why're you in Queens den Mary Ann?"

"Because I'm looking for that Avalanche person."

"Right, but why?"

"Red sent me," she said, remembering that Red had told her to say that.

"Oh! Well, can't go against Red now can we?"

"I dunno…"

"No, it's not common that people don't do what he says. After all… he's Brooklyn! Just like that boy he's training… that Spot Conlon kid. But don't tell Spot that I told you that. He don't know it yet." The boy turned, taking her with him. "Come on, just a couple more blocks, then you'll be all set."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I would have waited until friday, but I'm not gonna be home for much of friday, it's close enough, and I'm tired and couldn't wait until midnight. That's this friday's chapter, and I will see you all come monday! If you gotta sec tell me what you think! All coments, criticisums and everything else is much appreciated. Have a good weekend.


	9. You Look Like a Bona Fide Newsie

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Nine: You Look Like a Bona Fide Newsie

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

**_Once again, I borrowed the character of Collin "Red" Russiani from a fellow author of mine: AmbrLupin who has an account on this site under that name. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me!_**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Right in here," he said opening the door for Mary Ann and she walked inside. It was full that was for sure. Boys some older than her, some younger and all of them were doing something or other. Some boys were sitting and talking, exchanging stories. One group had a bottle of liquor which they were passing around as they talked, and laughing at the stupidest things. There were about six playing poker in the middle of the room with all sorts of change laid out on the table. Then there were two boys who had books in their hands, and several younger boys around them, who were trying to learn to read. It was a community all in one building.

"Hey Will!" the boy who had lead Mary Ann inside called, "got any soup left?"

A man, heavy set but cheery, he reminded Mary Ann of a beardless Santa Clause, walked out of an office. "I think I got some left," he said looking at Mary Ann. "Give me ten minutes."

He nodded. "Alright, now you're going to want something dry to wear. Come on up stairs. No one'll bother you dere. You can borrow… uhhh… HEY! KEYS!" A boy across the room who was rather a bright eyed and bushy tailed fellow stood up and dashed over to them. He put a hand to his hat as a salute to the boy who had helped her.

"Mary Ann, dis is Keys. Keys, meet Mary Ann." the boy called Keys took his hat off and bowed grandly to her.

"Quite pleased to meet youse missy!" he said energetically.

"Yeah, I thought so…" the boy said looking Mary Ann and Keys over. "Keys, can M.A. here borrow some of your clothes for da night? Her bag's soaked, and so are da clothes in it, like da one's she's wearin'. You'll have 'em back in the mornin'."

Keys nodded quickly. "Yeah, sure no problem. I'll set 'em on my bed, she's can change when evah she wants!" He ran up the stairs at top speed.

"Don't worry," the boy said, "not all of dese boys are as energetic as Keys dere." Mary Ann was glad to hear that.

It had barely been a minute before Keys reappeared on the stairs. "Alright, you're all set. Mine's da bed on da left, second to the end. Hope dey fit!" And with that he was gone again.

"Go on up, and get yourself changed. Will an' I'll start ta get your clothes dry," he said with a smile to her. She tentatively started to walk towards the stairs. "Go on! You'll be fine," he promised her.

She turned and went up the stairs. When she reached the top she entered a room and closed the door behind her. There were two rows of bunk beds on either wall. Some of the beds were made, others weren't. Some had trunks sitting at the end, some had bags. Some of them were covered in heavy quilts, some just basic blankets. Some had no blankets at all. She walked down the middle of the two rows slowly until she reached the second bunk bed from the end on the left, and sure enough there were some boy's clothes sitting on the lower bunk. She walked over to them slowly and picked up the shirt. She'd worn boy's clothes before, when she'd played the Dodger in her class play _Oliver_ _Twist_… that seemed years ago now. She slowly undid the buttons on her blouse, and slipped Keys' faded, light blue shirt over her arms, and buttoned it up in the front. She took her brown skirt off and put the black pants over her legs. Her hat, however, was staying on her head. He'd even put some socks out for her. She took off her shoes and her stockings, and put the socks on to her feet, then put her shoes back on. She took her blouse and skirt back down the stairs where the boy who had helped her was waiting for her.

"Wow… you look like a bona fide newsie," he said to her with a grin. Her a newsie? She hadn't thought about it until he said it. She thought she might like this.

"You think so?" she asked giving him a slight twirl.

He laughed at her. "Yeah, ya look real good kid. Now come on, Will's got your soup done. Then I'll introduce you to Avalanche," he said.

Mary Ann ran the rest of the way down the stairs. He led her into the kitchen where there was a small table that had four chairs sitting at it. He pulled one out for her, and she sat down quickly, and he sat down beside her.

Instantly, from her teachings she remembered her back straightened and she sat properly. The boy watched her closely, wondering what she was doing. She picked up her spoon slowly, and began to eat properly, despite the fact that she was hungry enough she wanted to simply swallow the soup without a second thought of how she looked, or acted.

The boy finally sighed and said, "What, ya tryin' ta do, impress me? Alright, I'm impressed, dere ain't no need for fine dinnin' here. Ya gotta be hungry," he said shaking his head at her.

She gazed at him for a moment, and without a second thought she started eating the soup as though the bowl were bottomless. He smiled at her. "I thought so," he said as he leaned back in his chair. "So, I suppose you'll wanna meet Avalanche now huh?" he asked with a sigh.

Mary Ann stopped eating suddenly and looked at him nodding. "Please," she said.

"Alright, let me go get 'im." Mary Ann watched the boy closely as he stood up and walked out of the room. Then turned right back around and walked back in. "Name's Alex Johnson, but most call me Avalanche, pleased to meet ya," he said spitting in his hand and offering it to her.

She sat dumbfounded. He'd been with her this whole time, and she hadn't even known it was him. Not only that, but it was another one of the newsies that her father had told her about, another one of the famous names in newsies. Avalanche laughed at the look on her face, and wiped the spit on his leg. "Sorry I didn't tell ya, but I was having too much fun. B'sides, I wasn't so sure dat you woulda come with me if ya'd known who I was. So I figured I'd play it safe."

"I would have come," she said in almost a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry Mary Ann," he said again sitting in the chair he had just stood up from. "So, now dat ya know it's me. You wanna explain jus what it is you're doin'?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Eatin' all proper like ya did jus now. Ya da cleanest street rat I evah seen. An' ya cain't lie ta save ya life. Though I do balieve ya when ya say dat Red sentcha. An' when ya say ya from Manhattan. But I wanna know what Manhattan goil's doin' getting herself sent ta Queens."

Mary Ann glanced at the open door. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell any of them," she said meaning the newsies sitting out in the main room.

Avalanche stood slowly. "I'll tell you what. You tell me what's so bad that made you run away from whatever home it was you came from, and then we'll decide who we tell what."

Mary Ann considered the offer for a moment before she agreed. "Deal. My full name is Mary Ann Snyder…" and that was what got her the first of many shocked looks from Avalanche's face. She explained the whole story. She explained why she didn't want to be called a Princess, and why her mother left. She told him about Millie, and Julia, and Adam, and how she had once played the Dodger in _Oliver Twist_ at her school. She explained about the man who stole her food, and the boy who had criticized her, and eventually got to where Avalanche himself had found her at the alley.

When she was done he just stared at her. "Wow…" he said. She hadn't had the roughest life, but he understood why she did what she had.

"Please don't tell anyone. If my father found out where I was… I don't know what he'd do to me. He used to say that if his child were a newsie he'd… he'd… well he actually never finished the sentence, but I don't want to find out the end. And apparently he's got plans for me and everything… and… please don't turn me in Mr. Avalanche Alex Johnson sir."

He shook his head at her slowly. "Naw, naw I ain't gonna toin ya in kid. If anyone asks you where youse come from youse tell 'em you're a run away, dey won't ask no more questions. Newsies know when ta ask questions, an' when not ta.

"Now, since Red said you'd be safe heah, I guess I bettah make sure ya stay safe heah. We'll get ta woik on that real soon, alright? But right now it's late. Keys won' need those clothes for a while, so youse can wear 'em for a few days. I think it's bettah if ya wear 'em until we's can getcha more clothes of ya own. For now I paid for ya ta stay heah for a night. I'll teach ya how ta sell tomorrah, and tomorrah night we'll figure out how ta hide ya, okay? For now, what's say we get some sleep?"

"I don't have a bed."

"That's alright," he said with a shrug. "I always tell da boys ta leave one made, so youse can take it. It's right on top a' mine. We'll pick ya outta bed tomorrah, den ya won' hafta worry 'bout it no mores."

Mary Ann nodded as she and Avalanche went up the stairs. Before going to sleep she whispered her prayers so that no one would hear her, but Keys spotted her anyway. "Hey, whatcha doin'?"

"Prayin'…" she said quiet.

"Hey, I do that too!" he said with a smile. "Boys heah do it a lot. Pray for a good headline okay? All us guys do it every night… dunno if it helps, but we figure we could ask."

She made a mental note to pray for a good headline every night from then on. Eventually the light was turned off, she got deep under the covers and fell asleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And that is the chapter for this monday! I hope you enjoyed it. If you've got a minute to spare I wouldn't turn down a reveiw! But, if you don't want to, then don't worry about it! I'm just glad you're reading the story. Anyway, I'll see you all on Friday!


	10. Rule Number One

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Ten: Rule Number One

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Heya Mary Ann!" Avalanche said shaking her awake the next morning. "Time ta get up. Time ta start your life as a newsie! Hey!" he called across the room. "Dat means all of youse up an' awake! You've had plenty of time ta sleep, get up. Keys… Keys… KEYS! How do youse sleep upside down like that… half on the bed?" He sighed and he moved away from Mary Ann.

She sat up in bed and looked around at the room. The boys looked as though they had… readjusted during the night. Some where half off the beds, some had apparently shared a bed with others, and she swore she saw one boy crawl out from under a bed at one point. Boys would jump off of their bunks wearing no shirts, long underwear, t-shirts, or a button up shirt like hers. Others were fully dressed as she was already. But Avalanche was the only one who was completely ready to go. At the Queens Lodging house that's how things worked. Will, the owner of the place woke up the leader, Avalanche, and he in turn woke everyone else up.

Prince followed suit of the other boys, and jumped off of her bed onto the floor. She pulled a hair brush out of her bag and ran it through her hair. She knew she was a total mess, but since she was currently dressed, and a little out of the loop as far as exactly what to do was concerned, she figured she could clean herself up later. And besides that, being the only girl in the place didn't offer her the privacy she was used to.

"G'MORNIN MARY ANN!" Avalanche said throwing an arm around her. She screamed when he did so, and her brush fell to the floor. She hadn't been expecting him to come up behind her like that. Avalanche was defiantly a morning person. "And how'd ya sleep?"

"Alright…" she said with a shrug as she picked up her brush and threw it in the bag. She then turned around and picked up her hat as well.

"Good, glad to hear it. Now, we're gonna get you started. "Foist thing's foist, sellin'. That's what you're gonna learn dis mornin'. Youse ready?"

"I dunno."

"Well ya bettah know! And ya bettah be! New York don't wait for da lazy newsie. So, let's get you sta-"

"Avalanche," said a boy behind Avalanche with his hands on his hips.

Avalanche turned around to see him standing there. "Hello dere Million, and how're you dis fine mornin'?" Mary Ann turned to greet the boy with a smile, but the smile faded when she recognized him as the boy who had spoken to her when that man stole her food a few days ago.

"Been bettah," the boy named Million said as he walked up to Mary Ann. "Whose this, an' what's she doin' heah?"

"Oh, Mary Ann, dis is Maximilian, better known as my bruddah, Million Johnson, and some times referred ta as Max."

Mary Ann tried smiling at the boy again, but was only met with the same sour look back at her, so she stayed quiet. "You have yet ta answer my second question," Million reminded his brother

"Right," Avalanche said. "Well, da Brooklyn boys sent her here. They figured she'd be safe, so we're gonna keep her safe for a while. Ya gotta problem wit' dat youse can take it up wit' me," Avalanche said in a threatening tone.

"Jus keep dis Princess away from me, an' we won't have any problems," Million said.

"Please," Mary Ann said rather boldly, "don't call me that."

Million looked at her as though he had just said that she was from the future. "I'll see ya around missy," he said turning away from her, and raising a hand as a farewell.

"Don't mind him. He's not a mornin' person. Trust me, he ain't all bad, once ya get ta know him."

"I'm not so sure I want to get to know him…" she said.

At this Avalanche laughed. "Come on, we gotta get youse out on da street!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Avalanche bought Mary Ann about thirty 'papes' which cost fifteen cents, which she promised to pay back. "Don't worry about it. It's how I start off all the new kids, including yaself. So I'm jus worried about youse bin' able ta live dat's all."

She sighed and nodded a little. "Alright, so where do we start?"

"We start with rule number one. What us newsies call 'Improvin' da Truth.' Ya know what that means?" She shook her head no. "It means we make da headlines seem a bit bettah then dey really are. All we do is spin 'em in our favah. We do da same thing da headline writers do, jus by da time people figure out dat it wasn't completely the truth we's gonna be gone.

"So… we lie?"

"No," he said shaking his head, chuckling, "we improve our odds if ya choose ta look at it dat way."

"Show me?" she asked. She wanted to see the difference.

"Alright, like heah, it says 'Greek Army Landed in Crete.' The sub headline bein' 'Plan to Liberate Island and Unite it with Greece.' Now, I dunno exactly what dat all means, but we got an army, so dat's helpful, and their gonna liberate an island. Also helpful. So, if you was shoutin' dis headline, what would youse say?"

"Greek Army Landed in Crete?"

"No. You'd say "Greeks going to take over Island! Soon plan to take over the world!"

"No I wouldn't say that!"

"Yes, trust me, it would sell da papes like no tomorrow. Go ahead, and try it. Say just what I told you to say, and when you've sold a few youse come back to me."

Mary Ann sighed and stood up walking into the middle of a group of people on their way to work she shouted what Avalanche had told her to say. And it worked like a charm just like he said. She had half of her thirty papers gone within twenty minutes. She then returned to Avalanche. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah, now youse come wit' me," he said and started walking quickly.

"Why are you walking so fast?"

"Because… their gonna figure out that you improved your odds here real quick, and ya dun wanna get caught. Come on," he said walking faster.

Once they were safe he stopped and leaned against a fence, and pulled out a cigarette. "See what I mean about improving the truth?" he asked as he lit it with a match.

"Yeah… I get it."

"Wanna try it on ya own now? Here," he pulled open a paper for her and picked out an article. "Improve dis headline here," he said pointing.

She read the headline article aloud first, "Minor Mine Collapse, None Killed." She thought for a second and then said, "Mine Collapses, death toll may climb to thousands?"

"Now you're gettin' it. See how dat woiks? Ya didn't lie because they said that none were killed, but it don't say dat none are gonna die from it… nevah know… maybe loads of people were hurt. Anyone asks… ya didn't read da article. Go get rid of dose papes, den youse can watch me."

Mary Ann smiled and walked away selling the last of her fifteen papers in a few minutes and doing it with certain grace and style. She was already enjoying herself. After nearly twenty minutes of selling she came back to Avalanche. "I think I'm getting good at this."

"Don't go get too cocky kid. Ya can boast when youse sell like I do," he said with a smile. With that he put out the cigarette and kicked off the fence. He put a paper in one hand, and tucked the others under his arm as he got himself lost in a crowed of people.

All at once Mary Ann knew why they called him Avalanche. He screamed a headline, and it seemed as though all of New York heard him. Had he been in the mountains he would have caused an Avalanche, or two. No one had to explain it to her, she knew that was the reason, it had to be. She watched in awe as Avalanche got rid of paper after paper, and sold them so fast and making so much money, he surely was setting records of some kind. He even sold papers to people who already had papers! HOW did he do THAT! She was amazed, and realized he was right, she had a lot to learn.

After a while he came back to her. "Now, allow me to buy the lady lunch?"

"How… how… how did you do that?"

"Practice kid," he said with a smile to her. "You'll get it with time. Better stick ta thirty papes for now though. With me for competition, even with Queens bein' da size it is, you'll wanna stick ta thirty for a couple of weeks, and ya know, buyin' 'em yaself. Then youse can make it forty. Most newsies stop at about fifty papes, and I know a few who can sell eighty. Me, I usually do 100, sometimes 120 dependin'. Depends on how much money I got. Sometimes, on real good days I can do 150, if I get an early start."

Mary Ann's eyes went wide as her mother's china plates. "150 papes?"

"Yeah, not a feat done by every newsie. Now come on goily, lunch is on me," he said as they started towards a small near by café.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And that's it for updates this week! Is it just me, or did the week go fast? Maybe it's the whole school thing. But I'm getting off track. Thank you all for readin' the chapter, and I'll see you all on monday!


	11. A Different Kind of Real Name

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Eleven: A Different Kind of Real Name

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

That night everyone was back at the lodging house, and Mary Ann was standing in the middle of the room as the boys looked her up and down. Avalanche was walking in a circle around her. "Now… tell me again," one of the boys said. "Where ya from?"

"Manhattan."

"And ya parents?"

"Were killed…." she was getting better at lying.

"So ya came here?"

"Yeah, to hide."

"From what?"

"The man that killed them. I don't want him coming after me!"

"So… what's the issue?"

Avalanche rolled his eyes. "Ain't you been listenin' kid! We gotta help her hide… swear sometimes I dun think youse gotta brain Two-step."

Mary Ann just smiled. After all, she'd told a lie to a bunch of kids who lie every day. And they bought it! She and Avalanche had worked the story out over lunch. They had to explain something to the newsies, so they would help her hide from her father.

"Alright, I got it!" Two-step said. Avalanche turned to him, arms crossed and just waiting to hear with the quick talking, little thinking, newsie had to say. "We'll put her in da basement. He'll nevah look dere!"

"Yeah? Yeah, dat's a thought," Avalanche said walking towards Two-step. "Yeah, dat's a thought. We'll feed her three times a day, an' well let 'er out when she whines," he smacked the kid lightly upside the head. "She ain't a dog!"

"Ow! Hey! I'm only tryin' ta help!"

"Then think b'fore ya speak for a change," he said glaring.

"Well," said a boy in a chair, an older boy, smarter than Two-step. "I got an idea."

This was someone Avalanche really trusted. If this kid had an idea it would be worth listening to. "Let's hear what ya got."

"Well, that killer guy is gonna be lookin' for a goil right?"

"Yeah…" Avalanche said.

"So… we say she ain't a goil."

"Ya think he'll take da woid of a newsie dat a goil ain't really a goil aftah all? Even though she looks like one? I dun get where ya goin' with this Dash."

"It's simple…" he said standing. "Look," he walked up to her and took her hat off of her head, and pulled back her hair.

Avalanche looked at her for a second, and his mouth slowly fell open and he nodded with a smile. "Yeah…"

"So… all we'd hafta do is teach her ta be a boy! Well dat an' cut 'er hair. But if she wears clothes like dis all da time no one will see… uhhh… nothin'. An' if woise comes ta woise we's can rig up somethin' ta make 'er look like a boy, if need be."

Avalanche walked up and stood along side Dash. "Yeah, I think it could be… but we'd hafta cut your hair," he said to Mary Ann.

Mary Ann was very protective of her hair. Her mother used to play with it all the time. She didn't let people cut her hair without her permission, and never that short. "No," she said shaking her head.

"Mary Ann, ya wanna hide or not?" he asked her.

She looked at him for a second and sighed as her head drooped low. Then her eyes shot back up. "Wait!" she said. "Give me my hat back, please," she said, and Dash gave the hat back to her. She put the bill in her mouth so the hat was upside down. She took her hair in one hand, and twisted it around the other and brought it up to the top of her head. She placed her hat on top to hold it into place, and made sure that the sides were tucked in. She then brought her hands down.

Dash and Avalanche stepped back a bit to take a look at her. Avalanche nodded slowly, "I think that could woik."

"I think ya right," Dash said with a smile.

"Good thinkin', both of ya's. Now…" he said as Dash went to sit down and Avalanche began circling Mary Ann again. "…she needs a name."

"She's already got one," Two-step said.

"I mean a boy's name!"

"Oh…" he said and went instantly quiet again.

"Mark!" Mary Ann said quickly. Avalanche stopped and looked at her. "Well, it makes sense, doesn't it? Their similar… Mark and Mary. Just switch the Y with the K. Simple to remember, right?"

Avalanche nodded. "And the Ann?"

"An…drew. Andrew. Mark Andrew," she answered.

He nodded in response. "And a last name?"

"S…Saunders," she said slowly.

"Mark Andrew Sanders," Dash said trying it out. "Sounds good to me," and the rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Mark, now we need a real name for you."

"But, I already have a real name," Mary Ann or Mark said.

"No… a different kind of real name." She looked at him rather confused. The room went silent, and no one said anything for a long time.

That was until Two-step laughed. "What is it now?" Avalanche said looking at him.

"Nothin'… just… think somethin's kinda funny." Avalanche looked at him with a curious expression meaning… Two-step had better explain. "Well… look around. How many newsies here are girls? Except for… Mark," he said meaning the newly named girl.

"None," Avalanche answered.

"And… what part of New York are we in?"

"Queens… I dun get it Two-step."

"Well wait!" he said as though he were the leader. "Queens are goils… but none of us are goils. Now we finally have a goil… an' she dun wanna be a goil! So… she coulda been the Queen of Queens, but… since she dun wanna be a goil she cain't be."

"What do you suggest then?" Avalanche said. He was amused by this.

"Call her King!"

He shook his head, and Mark did too, she didn't like the sound of that. "No… a bit too royal… and it sounds like she's tryin' ta take over… how's about Prince?"

She blinked a couple of times and looked at him with a small smile. "What ya think? Prince?" The boys nodded in agreement. "The Prince of Queens," Avalanche said laughing.

"Just… don't call me a Princess…"

"Unless ya wanna stop breathin'!" Avalanche added. He had no doubt in his mind that if anyone did call her a Princess, she could handle herself. She smiled at her and she smiled back.

Prince… she liked it.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was almost late! Haha, but I got it in, right under the wire! You're gonna hafta wait until friday to see anymore from Prince and Avalanche's adventures. In the mean time, let me know what you think. See you friday!


	12. Changed an Awful Lot

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Twelve: Changed an Awful Lot

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

As the winter months continued Avalanche taught Prince how to walk and act like a boy, and she could do both of those easily. It was the talking she was having troubles with.

"Hi, my name is-"

"Lower."

"What?" she asked.

"You're gonna hafta talk with a deeper voice if anyone's gonna think dat you're a boy."

Prince cleared her throat and tried again. "Hi, my name-"

"Not that low!"

"Wull ya said-"

"You ain't a freakin' 40 year old Prince! And… nice accent," he added.

"Thanks, I've been working on it, and I really think I'm-"

"Just go back ta tryin' ta get the tone right," he said shaking his head. Prince cleared her throat and kept trying.

She kept selling papers every day as well. She'd done well enough with buying thirty papes that she then decided to buy forty, and they sold fairly easily too. She also found it was easier to sell when it wasn't cold. Because before she knew it winter was long gone, and they'd moved on to spring. In fact, May had come and still her father hadn't found her. Not that she figured he would, especially since he could get easily caught up in his work. She figured she was pretty much on her own forever! And she wasn't too awful disappointed about that. She had bought her own clothes and food; she could take care of herself, and had her own bunk in the bunk room and everything. But Avalanche still kept a close watch on her. Why else was he hanging around her all the time?

"Alright," she said, "I think I've finally got it." She cleared her throat and tried speaking to Avalanche like a boy. "Hi, my name is Prince," she said simply.

He nodded his head in approval. "Sounds great. Keep it up, and keep practicin'… and woik on dat accent when ya gotta chance."

From the day she arrived Prince hadn't said much. She had never really been one for talking unless someone spoke to her first. The only people she'd speak to would be Avalanche and Will. Beyond them, if you wanted her to talk, you had to start. So listening a lot for five months can give a girl a pretty good idea how an accent sounds, especially when you hear it nonstop every day. It's hard not to pick it up.

"Heya Avalanche," she said to him one day walking to him with a stack of forty papes under her arm. She'd perfected the accent, and didn't even realize it. And most of the time, she talked in a deeper voice, but didn't do it on purpose, she simply got used to being a boy. And it seemed that as every day went by she thought less and less about being a girl. "I gotta ask ya somethin'."

"Shoot."

"Alright, so I've been heah for… what… almost five months…an' all I've done is seen Queens."

"Well ya done more den dat! Ya… changed an awful lot. Ya nevah wear a dress anymore…."

"Their uncomfortable!"

"…ya nevah sit up straight…"

"I dun need ta impress nobody."

"…ya can hardly speak like ya used ta…"

"I'm blamin' youse for dat one."

"…and you're da most dedicated tomboy I evah seen in my life."

"Thanks!" she said with a smile. Avalanche rolled his eyes. "But you're missin' da point heah," she explained. "I wanna see outside a Queens. Ya know… maybe go back ta Brooklyn so dose boys can know what became of dat weird goil dat came by a few months ago. Or da Bronx! I've nevah even seen dat parta town."

"How about Manhattan?"

She looked at him for a moment then looked around. "Avalanche… I cain't go back dere."

"Why not? It's a nice place! Ya faddah won't see ya, he won't even be home."

"I dunno…"

"Oh come on Prince! Nothin's gonna happen!"

She sighed heavily. "Alright… but if we so much as see or heah da name Snyder, I'm comin' back."

"Hey come on… what's dat you're always tellin' da kids?"

She sighed again. "_An té nach nbíonn láidir ní folláir dó bheith glic_."

"And… uhhh... what's that mean?"

"He who is not strong must be cunning."

"And you are defiantly cunning. We shoulda called ya Fox."

"But ya didn't. Ya called me Prince, an' I'm happy stickin' ta dat name thank youse very much."

"We'll go tanight."

"Tanight?"

"Yeah. Dere's a poker game."

"I dunno how ta play poker."

"Dat's jus fine… Race is da best teachah in da city."

"Who's Race?"

"Racetrack Higgins. Nice guy. Smart mouth. Quick hands. Trust me, you'll loin ta play poker."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And I'm gonna end it there I think. Though, because of this being such a short chapter I'm considering adding another chapter maybe tomorrow, or yet tonight. I haven't decided yet. But if I don't do it tonight, then it may not happen tomorrow. So, if you read this chapter tell me if ya want me to add the next one while I'm still here. Thanks! And if I don't see ya soon, see ya monday!


	13. A Poker Face

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Thirteen: A Poker Face

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

_**Also, I'm not sure if anyone is familiar with the musical 'Violet' but if you are I stole a few phrases from it, specifically the song 'Luck of the Draw' for this chapter. Thank you!**_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So… do you know all da Manhattan boys?

"Well," Avalanche said taking the cigarette out of his mouth. "I know OF all of them, and I can tell one from da other, and I can tell you whose who, but I'm not sure if 'know' is da right woid here." Prince was instantly confused.

"What he means," Dash explained to her, "is that he knows almost all da newsies in da city… dey just dunno him."

"Oh… right," she said understanding a bit more now. It was her, Avalanche, Dash, Keys, and Million who were walking across the Brooklyn Bridge as they talked. Actually, Prince found it rather strange that nearly all the levels of command were with them. Avalanche, the leader was there, Dash, the second in command, not to mention Million, Avalanche's own brother who took control in emergencies. Keys… must have been there because he was too hyper to stay home or something and she knew she was going because she said she wanted to get out of Queens. She just wondered who was in charge back at the lodging house. And she really hoped it wasn't Two-step.

"Okay, so I got another question," she said. "Do ya think I should be a boy or a goil?"

Avalanche thought about that for a second. "I'd say stick to bein' a boy. Dese guys dunno you're a goil, an'… it's just safah dat way. I trust da Manhattan boys an' all but… bettah safe den sorry."

She nodded, that was defiantly something she could handle. "Alright."

"Say… Avalanche…" Dash said. "Don't you still owe me two bucks from two weeks ago."

"Oh… yeah… heh, sorry I forgot." Though it appeared as though he wasn't going to repay the money.

"Prince… what's that one thing you said once."

"What, you mean, _ní dhíolann dearmad fiacha_?"

"Yeah… that! What she said," Dash said.

"What's it mean Prince?"

"A debt is still unpaid, even if forgotten," she said with a sly smile.

Avalanche sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out the two bucks. "I dunno why I'm givin' this to you. I'm just gonna win it back anyway."

"Yeah… but at least you know we're square for now," he said smiling as they walked up the stairs to the Manhattan Lodging house.

Avalanche walked through the door first. "Hiya boys!" he called with a smile.

"Well looky looky… if it isn't the man who'd cause a natural disastah," someone said. "How ya doin' Avie?"

"I'm good," he said with a nod. "Look, youse guys all know Dash, Million, an' Keys heah, but lemme intraduce ya to a new addition to da Queens ranks." He grabbed hold of Prince's hand and pulled her in front of him. "Dis heah, is Prince," he said as he placed his hands on her shoulders She raised her hand tentatively and gave a little wave. There were a lot of unfamiliar faces in that room, and she didn't like it at all.

One of them looked from her to Avalanche. "Dat's Prince huh?" he said as he stood up from a chair and walked over to her. He was about Avalanche's height and looked really strong, and not very nice. His dark hair was cut short, but with a smile he looked rather congenial. She could tell that you didn't want to be on his bad side. He spat in his hand and offered it to her. "Name's Engine… I'm da leadah of da Manhattan newsies. Pleased ta meetcha Prince." She spit in her hand without hesitation and shook his firmly.

"Yeah, yeah, 'nuff chit chat. Hey, you boys ready ta lose some money?" a boy called from the table. He was sitting with a deck of cards in his hands. Dark eyes gleamed from benieth dark hair, and he looked Italian.

"Yeah, we're comin, but Race, youse oughta know, Prince heah ain't nevah played poker before."

That was Race? The short Italian? That was Racetrack Higgins? "Well well… alright Prince, youse can lean ovah my shoulda for a while. Lemme talk ya through the game foist," Race said with a smirk.

"Now, he's gonna teach ya how ta play draw poker," Avalanche said just to let her know. "Good clean way ta lose some money. And it'll give ya somethin' ta do with us boys," he said laughing a little, which made the other Queens boys chuckle too, but the Manhattan boys didn't understand.

"Alright, foist what cha gotta know is royal flush, straight flush, four of a kind, full house, flush, straight, three of a kind, two pair, one pair and-"

"No pair at all," Engine said cutting into Race's show, which made the entire place burst out into laughter.

"Yeah, but High Card's never one a pot that I can remembah," he said with a shrug.

"Wait," Prince stopped him, "so… what's the pot?"

"We'll get dere," he said with a smile. "Alright first ya got the ante. We play a penny. But b'fore we start playin' ya gotta ante up," he said as he tossed a penny into the middle of the table. Avalanche, Dash, and Engine all tossed in a penny as well. "Ya just need one," he told her. "Then ya deal." He dealt each of the boys five cards.

"Hold on, what's a flush?" Prince asked.

"Any five cards of the same suit. But, if it's King, Queen, Jack, Ace and Ten then it's royal. But if their any but those cards and in order then its straight."

"And what's a full house?"

"Two of one kinda card, three of another… like two fours, and three sevens… or whatever."

"That sounds hard."

"Not really, it's all in the luck of the draw kid." Race really was the best teacher in New York… as far as poker was concerned anyway.

They played a few hands. As the game progressed a few more boys joined in the ante, boys who included Keys, Million, Kid-Blink, who was a boy with an eye patch and blonde hair, and a boy named Mush, who was kinda cute and had dark curly hair. Other boys played too, but either Prince never caught their names, or they didn't play long.

"Hey," Prince said tapping a boy on the shoulder who was watching the game. "Do… you understand poker?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I usually play, but… I ain't in da mood."

"Could youse explain somethin' den?"

"Sure, what's ya problem?"

"Okay, so… once they get goin' heah… none of 'em smile, or frown… or hardly move until da games ovah, or dey fold… why?"

The boy laughed. "It's a poker face. Dat's what it's called… a poker face. See, if when you're dealt cards and ya smile people know ya got somethin' good, or dat ya liein', and you ain't got nothin'. So… to avoid any confusion, and ta stick to a strategy, most people don' even smile… or anythin'. Dey jus get deir head's in da game… an'… dey dun think about much else."

"Oh…" she said nodding. "I get it. I think," she laughed a little. "Thanks."

Avalanche won the current hand and Prince pulled up a chair. "Lemme take a whack at dis game."

Avalanche looked at her. "Ya sure?"

"Sure, I'm sure, now deal me in."

"Ante up!" Race said as Engine, Avalanche, Race, Prince, Million, and Mush threw in pennies, the rest of the boys were sitting a hand out.

He dealt the cards out, and looked at everyone's face. Suddenly she seemed like she was in a whole other world. People were glancing at her, looking at the back of her hand, and looking at their own cards.

The hand played out, and Prince figured she was doing alright. It came down to her, Race, and Avalanche. "Raise… dime," Race said putting ten cents into what Prince had learned to be the pot.

"Call," Avalanche said tossing in a dime himself.

"Call," Prince said with a nod as she added ten cents herself.

"Alright…" Race laid down his cards. Full house. Two tens and three Aces.

"Sorry Race… looks like lady luck was favorin' me tanight. Four of a kind," he said laying down four tens, and a three." Truth be told, Avalanche had only won three or four other hands that night. Over all, Race had been the one winnin' the most.

Prince shrugged. "Flush," she said laying down a four, six, seven, five and eight of clubs.

Avalanche smiled at her. "You did alright kid," as he took the money from the middle of the table.

"He had a bettah hand than I did," Engine said with a smile.

"Nothin' ta be ashamed of. Rare someone wins on deir first hand," Mush said.

"Yeah," Race piped up. "'Sept for me… but…"

"Shove it Race," Kid-Blink said hitting his friend lightly on the arm.

Avalanche glanced at the clock. "Getting' late boys, and we have a paper to sell tomorrah."

"An' halfa city ta walk through tanight," Dash added.

"So we had bettah get goin'! What do you boys say? Same time next week?"

"Sure, an' bring Brooklyn with ya next time." Engine smiled, "Spot owes me some money."

Avalanche laughed. "Will do… see ya!" he said and the Manhattan boys waved goodbye as the Queens kids left their lodging house.

"What'd ya think Prince?" Avalanche asked when they were half way down the street.

"I think Race cheats."

"Youse'd be surprised how many people say dat," Avalanche said laughing. "But he don't... not that I know of."

"But ta be honest… can I come again next week?"

"Sure kid. Ya might as well."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And that's the chapter for this monday. Read it real careful, and maybe you'll catch somethin' that the newsies missed... that's the only hint I'll give ya. See ya on friday for the next chapter!


	14. 500 Papes

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Fourteen: 500 Papes

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Prince continued coming back for poker most weeks, except for the ones when she didn't have enough money, or didn't feel like playing. But over a time she began learning the boys from Manhattan, Brooklyn and Bronx by name. She was one of the guys, in a sense, and she was rather happy about it.

However, Prince could never really stop being a girl all together. She was a girl, whether she acted like one or not. So, every so often her girly side would come out, especially when she was around Avalanche. Though she hated to admit it, and she wouldn't if anyone asked, but she had a small crush on the leader. In her mind, it was rather hard not to like him, and she knew Avalanche better than anyone. So, she knew he didn't have a girl friend. But it was doubtful that she would act on any of her emotions. After all, she was supposed to be a boy.

Spring faded into summer, and it was becoming routine to push someone into the water at least once a day. Luckily, it was hardly ever the same person two days in a row. And, partly because the boys knew Prince had to keep a secret, they didn't do it to her… much. But she still got to join in the 'fun' as it were.

It was sweltering one morning when Prince was sitting on her bunk while she and Avalanche were talking headlines and Million appeared. "Hey, bro."

Avalanche had learned that Prince and Million just do not get along, and there was no getting used to each other. "What's up Mill?"

"Me and the guys were talkin'. We got a bet for ya."

"You know I ain't no big gambler Max." The most gambling Avalanche ever did was the weekly poker games, and even then he didn't risk much often.

"Yeah, but we figure that this is somethin' youse could handle."

Prince rolled her eyes as Avalanche folded his arms. "I'm listenin'."

"Alright, I bet dat you can't sell 500 papes in one edition." Prince's eyebrows shot up and Avalanche blinked, seemingly unphased. "Dat means dat youse gotta sell dem either from the mornin', or the evenin', ya can't sell half at one time an' half another."

"500?" Avalanche said making he had heard him right.

"Yep," Million said. Avalanche was silent. Million turned away from his brother. "See, I told ya he wouldn't do it."

"Who said I wouldn't do it?" Avalanche questioned. "I know it wasn't me… and if it was you, then you was wrong… come on, youse want me ta sell 500 papes in one edition? Let's get started."

Prince was floored. This was crazy talk. 500 papes in one edition? He'd be lucky if he was done by the time evening came out and the morning was old news. There was no way. She leapt off of her bunk and Million smiled as they walked towards the door with the Queens newsies following behind them.

"Alright, here are da rules. You can carry as many papes as ya want at one time, I dun care. But, cha gotta stay in Queens. No help from any oddah newsies, ya gotta sell 'em on ya own."

"An' what do I get if I win?"

"The money you make."

"Uh-uh, dis is a bet. I gotta win somethin' from youse, or youse win' somethin' from me."

"Fine… if ya win I-"

"You gotta be my personal salve for a week."

"No way!"

"Den I ain't doin' it."

Million sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But if I win I getta take on Prince without youse around ta help 'er."

Prince looked at Million. She was just a little amazed. "Avalanche won't-"

"Done," Avalanche agreed, and he spit shook Million's hand to seal the deal. Now Prince was really shocked. As far as she was concerned Avalanche had better win… or she'd kill him.

"Alright!" Max said. "Now, buy all ya papes at once, and we'll hold on to 'em until ya want 'em."

Avalanche stepped right up to the window and bought the 500 papes in one payment. Max took 200, Prince took 200, and Avalanche took 100. Silently Avalanche made his way to the busiest part of Queens. "Dis is where I'm gonna sell. And just you wait, I'll sell every last one, and won't leave da block," he said with a smirk.

Million and Prince set down the other 400 papers on the curb and sat down as Avalanche quickly disappeared into the crowed. "Think he'll do it?" Million asked.

"He had bettah."

"Scared Princess?"

"I told you… don't call me dat, unless ya wanna stop breathin'."

To mock her Million inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. He then quietly said, "Princess."

"Seriously, Million, knock it off!" she said eyes blazing.

He only laughed at her. "Okay, okay…" he said with a smile. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, blowing smoke into the air with a sigh.

Then Avalanche showed up again. "Hey, guys, gimme those 400 ya got."

Prince looked at the 100 in his hands. "But… Avie, ya ain't sold none yet."

"I gots a plan, jus gimme da 400 papes."

Million handed him the 200 he had gladly. "Ya crazy Alex," he said laughing a little

Prince handed him her 200 as well. "Good luck," she said with a shrug.

Avalanche smiled at Prince and soon disappeared into the crowed once more. "What is he gonna do?" she said looking at Million.

"Beats me… but it's got my interest," he said leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees. Prince had a sinking feeling that she was doomed.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Avalanche's voice was heard above the crowed as he was _seen_ suddenly above the crowed. He was standing on a crate. Prince and Million were instantly on their feet.

"What is he doin'?" Million said.

"I would like to offah youse all a once in a life time opportunity. I have with me 500 papers. In one of dese 500 papers you could win brand new radio! For those of you who don't know what a radio is, it's a new invention dat's coming from over seas to deseUnited States. You'll be able to listen to music, and… other things on a radio, and it is something that you will not want to be without. And right now you can own one, if you have the winning paper. Be the first in your neighborhood to say that you have a radio! But get your papers now, dis offer will not last long!"

Avalanche was a salesman. He could sell salt water to a sailor, and they'd still offer to pay more. People instantly rushed towards him. They threw money at him, literally. He set his hat down and they threw in pennies, nickels, dimes, even dollars! People were so frantic, and so caught up in the rush that they didn't care if they got change, they just wanted the radio. It took Avalanche ten minutes to get rid of 500 papers. "GOOD LUCK FOLKS! IF YOU FIND THE TICKET INSIDE PLEASE DELIVER IT TO THE WORLD HEAD QUARTERS. THANK YOU!" He jumped off of the crate and picked up his hat.

Prince and Million saw him running towards them. "Go, now!" he said grabbing a hold of Prince's shirt and pulling her along. Million, not one to ask questions when it came to his brother took off after the two of them.

They ran for five minutes through the streets of Queens until they were nearly in Brooklyn. "Will ya stop?" Million said as he nearly collapsed. "What… was that?" he asked breathing hard from the sudden marathon.

Avalanche smiled. "That… was me winnin' a bet, and comin' out on top," he said with a smile. "I'd bet dere is a lot more here den five dollars," he said with a smile as he set his hat on the curb and sat down beside it.

"Avalanche… one question…" Prince said, "what is a radio?"

"Uhhh… I dunno. Some guy in Italy made it up I think. Somethin'… Macaroni, I'm not sure what is name was. Some genius or somethin' thinks they'll be huge some day. I dunno about a radio, but dat guy's invention just made me da richest newsie in New York, with a slave for da next week," he reminded his brother. Prince only smiled.

"What's da outcome?"

"Sixteen dollahs and fifty two cents. Three times and more den what I woulda made. Maybe I oughta sell radio's more often."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well, that's this friday's chapter! And first I have two notes to you all. One: radio's back then hardly exsisted. It took a month to send a letter a bout a mile. Crazy huh? But, they had just been invented, it was a major break through! So... I thought it counted. And two: For those of you who didn't catch what the newsies also missed it doesn't surprise me. Prince didn't have a flush, she had a straight flush, she SHOULD have won the hand, but since not a one of 'em noticed it she didn't. Just something I thought someone might see... anyway hope you enjoy the chapter. Got another one comin' this monday. See you all then!


	15. A Long Story

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Fifteen: A Long Story

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Whadaya mean?"

"Whadaya mean whada I mean. Whadaya think I mean?"

"I really hope ya don't mean what I think ya mean."

"What if I do mean what ya hope that I don't mean but I really do mean?"

"…what?"

"Do I have to spell it out for ya?" Dash said arguing with Avalanche. "Max is gone. I woke up dis morning, he wasn't in his bunk above mine like he usually is… he just wasn't there!"

"Where did he go?"

"I dunno! He ain't my bruddah!" Prince sighed as she watched the bickering boys. Max had apparently decided that he wasn't going to be his brother's slave, and flew the coop, completely! All of his stuff was gone, and he'd left no note, no warning, no nothing. For once… Prince was not upset about someone leaving. She actually kinda liked it.

Avalanche sighed. "If anyone sees Million will ya tell me?" The newsies gave a vague response that sounded something like a yes. "Thanks Dash."

"Yeah, no problem," Dash said as he walked towards the washroom.

Avalanche looked rather upset. Prince didn't know why, Million had been a demon! She was kinda glad he was gone! But, Prince also didn't know that much about Avalanche. Come to think of it, Avalanche didn't talk about himself much, and no one really ever asked.

Prince hopped off her bunk quietly and walked over to him. "Avie? Youse alright?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah, jus' fine Prince," he said with a smile. But one look in his eyes and you could tell instantly that he wasn't just fine. He was hiding something distinctly.

"Alright," she accepted the answer, and decided maybe she'd try again when there were less people around.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Prince had half of her papers left, and Avalanche had the same number, but for him it was a fourth of his papers; both of them had 25. The streets of Queens were relatively quiet that morning. No one seemed in a hurry, and the papers were selling just fine. There was no doubt in either of their minds that it would only take them minutes to get rid of their last few.

"Avalanche, about your brother…"

Avalanche was quiet for a second as neither one spoke. "Yeah?"

"Uhhh… I dunno. I figured you'd tell me ta be quiet, or dat ya didn't wanna talk 'bout it or somethin'. I didn't think ya'd let me finish, so dat's kinda all I got."

Avalanche smiled at her. "Well, lemme help ya. Try sayin' dis: 'Avalanche,'" he said doing his best impersonation of Prince with her lower voice, "'about your brother, you two always seemed to get along, but he nevah really liked me.'"

Prince laughed. "Was it obvious?"

"Ooohhh yeah," Avalanche said laughing as well. "You two could barely stand lookin' at each oddah, let alone speakin' ta one anuddah. An' da fact dat he was gamblin' your safety with his free will was a bit of a give away too." Prince smiled. "So, why dun ya say what's on ya mind?"

Prince nodded and thought for a second about how to put it. "Ya know… ya so quiet. I think da newsies know less about youse den dey do me. Youse and Million nevah talked about ya pasts. I jus' wondered why?"

"Ya nevah asked."

Prince opened her mouth to protest that surely at some point she must have mentioned it, but realized… she hadn't. Not once had she ever wanted to know about Avalanche's history. "Well… den I'm askin'."

"What, my bruddah dissappeahs, and you want a complete biography? What is dis?"

"Dis is me wantin' ta know about youse. So… what's ya story Avalanche?"

He sighed a bit and leaned against a fence. "I'll warn ya, it's a long story."

"I got time."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"_You're it!" a young girl called._

"_Hey! No fair! I wasn't playing."_

"_Come on Alex! You're no fun," she said giggling._

"_Belinda… I'm not playing."_

"_You are now! She got you, you have to play!" a small boy said._

"_Forget it, I don't wanna play, okay, Max?"_

"_Fine, we'll play. You're still it Lin!"_

"_Uh-uh!" Belinda called._

"_Yes-huh! Because Alex is being stupid and isn't-"_

"_YOU'RE IT!" Alex called tagging his younger brother before running away._

"_Hey! No fair! You cheat!" Max said before chasing after his siblings. _

"_Mom's base! Mom's base!" Belinda called holding onto her mother's hand. Her mother just smiled down at the young girl as the boys flew past them._

"_I'm gonna get you, just wait Alex!" Max called as Alex turned the corner and stopped in the middle of the street, staring at something._

"_Alex! Honey! Get out of the street!" his mother called before looking at the expression on her son's face. "Alex?" Belinda released her mother's hand and ran ahead to her brother while her mother's steps quickened as well to see what it was Alex was staring at._

_Once they looked around the corner they saw it. Their house was in flames, as was everything inside of it. The fire was too strong, and going in now would be pointless. They heard sirens coming; someone must have called the fire department._

_After a while of attempting to put out the fire the house was soon reduced to ash, and the flames were easy to put out, since they had little left to burn. The children's mother was in tears as was their sister. Max stood staring at the now empty space where his house used to stand and Alex, being barely 13 was acting old for his age was speaking with a fire fighter._

"_Is there any idea what caused it?"_

"_Not that we can figure… mystery to us anyway."_

_He glanced over his shoulder at his mother. "We were coming from the park, and my father stayed home. Is there anyway to know whether he got out or not?"_

_The fireman sighed. "Son, I'd like to tell you that I know he's alright, but I'm not so certain. But… if your father were alive, don't you think he'd be here?"_

_Alex had thought of that, just hoped that the fireman wouldn't confirm his fears. More likely than not, his father was dead and gone with the rest of the house and assets._

_The next day Alex said that he was quitting school. He couldn't go to school when he had a family to support. He and his mother got jobs, and Belinda took care of her younger brother most of the time. But their mother never did get over the loss of their father, and took dreadfully ill, and she had little hope of recovery, though the children tried to help. But now their mother was out of work as well, and Alex couldn't make enough money on just his job. He felt a failure. He took his little brother and left his mother and sister. They were just two more mouths to feed, and Belinda now had a steady job as a waitress. They left a note saying that when they had enough money they would come back._

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"I left 'em in Manhattan… a long with alotta my other regrets, and went to get a job. But I couldn't find one dat paid any bettah den da one dat I left. Da only thin' dat made bettah money was bein' a newsie. So, me an' my bruddah started woikin' like we is now an' we ain't nevah gone back. Now dat I've lost Max… I dunno what I'm gonna do."

Avalanche's eyes gave it away that he had just told Prince his entire life, and all she could do was stand there staring at him.

"But look, dun youse go feelin' sorry for me now. I've picked up a lotta jobs heah an' dere ovah da yeahs, an' dat fire was at least five yeahs ago. I got my own life now," he said putting up walls around himself to keep her out, and she could tell. "B'sides, I'll go back. I'da gone back a long time ago, if I'da got da money. But I will. One day all my sellin' an' savein'll be woith it. But right now I ain't makin' any progress standin' around heah livin' in da past. I still gots 25 papes ta sell, an' so do youse. Meet me at da café when ya done sellin'. I'll buy ya lunch," he said and with that, walked off.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Heh, chapter's a little late in the day, but in before midnight (barely). I hope you liked it. I feel bad for poor Avalanche. But if I stayed here talking about that then... well I'd be in big trouble. Thanks to EVERYONE whose been reveiwing, it means a lot, and I absolutely adore reveiws! Send me one if you have a moment won't you? See you on friday!


	16. Expensive Postage

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Seventeen: Expensive Postage

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Millie,_

_Conas atá tú? _(How are you?)_ I hope well. I'm doing alright myself. I can't tell you too much, I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing alright for myself. I haven't left the city, but please do not tell my father that. He has yet to find me, and at this rate, I'm not sure if he will or not. I've found a place to stay with good people helping me. Don't you worry about me, I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be alright. Sorry about taking so long to write, but I wasn't sure how to get a letter to you without father finding out. But now that I've found a way, I hope it continues to work. If you'd like to get in touch with me as well just send a message back with the person who gives this to you. I asked him to stop by later when he came by again. And please don't put my name on the envelope, just put 'original sender.' All my love to you, Julia, and Adam. Slán agus beannacht leat _(Goodbye and blessings with you)

_Mary Ann._

"Okay, so, now I just give dis to one of the messenger boys, and give him da address, and he'll drop it off at my house, right?"

"Yeah, but you might want to pay him somethin'. He may be goin' dat way, but it's still a good idea to give the kid a nickel or somethin'."

Prince nodded and when she went selling that day, and saw a messenger boy walk by she stopped him and gave him the letter. She asked him if when he was coming back from that direction if he would swing by and pick up any other letters, and deliver them to her. She promised him pay if he would. He nodded took the nickel she offered him gladly, and went on his way to deliver the letter to Millie in Manhattan.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A sharp knock came at the door to the Snyder house hold. Millie rushed to the door and opened it. "Hello miss. This is for you," a messenger boy said, handing Millie a letter. "G'day miss," he said and with that ran back down the walk, and onto finish his other duties.

Millie looked at the envelope in her hands and slowly closed the door. It had smudges of dirt on it, and the slightly messy hand writing read 'Millie,' on the front. "Who was it Millie?" Julia called from the kitchen.

"A boyo… with a letter… for me"

Julia peeked out of the kitchen. "A letter? Well go on dear, read it."

Millie tore open the letter as Adam came in through the back door and in through the kitchen. "Where is everyone?"

"In here!" Julia called from the living room. "Millie's received a letter." Adam came to join the two women in the living room as Millie read the letter out loud.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Miss Snyder,_

_Dia dhuit! _(Hello!)_ It is so good to hear from you! Julia, Adam and I were beginning to wonder what had happened to you. We're all so happy that you are okay, and not hurt or lost. We're all very glad to hear that you've found a place to stay. We also all promise not to say a word to your father about your whereabouts. Julia would also like to know if you enjoyed the cookies she sent you. Adam would also like to tell you that so far you've seemed to have done a very fine job of hiding. Personally, I would just like to say cronaím thú _(I miss you).

_Also, there is something here that I think you should know about. Your father doesn't believe that you ran away. I know, it's rather strange, but it's true. It seems that the same week that you ran away a boy broke out of that awful place that your father sends children, the refuge. His name is Francis Sullivan. Mr. Snyder comes every weekend with reports saying how he chased the boy down this street, or he nearly caught him, but the boy seems to keep slipping through his fingers, and to be honest, I'm quite glad to hear it. Your father apparently thinks this Francis Sullivan boy is mad at him for putting Derek Sullivan, his father in jail, and for putting Francis in the refuge. So, that Francis boy broke out and kidnapped you to get his revenge. We all know that is not the case, but we couldn't say a word to your father about it with out it being a rather difficult situation. Please, Miss Snyder, if you know this boy, or his whereabouts you should tell him as soon as you can about what your father believes, and explain it to him, if it is in your power to do so. _

_I will send any and all updates as they come up. Slán go fóill _(Goodbye for now)

_Millie._

When the boy returned a bit later Millie sent a return letter to Prince for her to catch up on the events with her father, and the goings on at the house. She hoped the boy was able to relocate the her.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Prince had been waiting for the boy to return. She asked the boy to meet her there at 7 if he had the letter, and please deliver it to her then. When he came with Millie's letter she gave the boy a dime. It was rather expensive postage, but it was very important that she hear from her friends back at her house. The boy asked if she would have any letters for her tomorrow. After all, she was paying him to drop off and pick up a few letters, and good money at that. He would take anything he could get! Prince didn't say either way. Just to meet her at the same place the next morning, and if she had a letter she would send it then.

When she read Millie's letter she was scared. Francis Sullivan? Who was that? She felt badly for the poor boy, probably from Manhattan . She ran all the way back to the Lodging House.

"Avalanche!" she said as she came in the front door. She found her leader sitting in a chair with a book open scanning a page. "Avalanche, I need ta speak with youse."

"What do ya call what you're doin' right now?"

Prince rolled her eyes. "In private, if it's alright with youse."

"Yeah, yeah, alright," Avalanche said standing. He took Prince up into the bunk room, and out the window onto the fire escape. He led her onto the roof, and into the cool summer evening air. "Now, what's all dis about?"

"Avalanche, I wrote a lettah back to da people my faddah hired at my house. Millie, ya know da one dat taught me Gaelic. She sent me a lettah back. She told me dat my faddah don't believe dat I ran away. He thinks I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Youse kidnapped? No way. No one would kidnap youse. Ya'd bet 'em up!"

"Not den I wouldn'ta."

Avalanche sighed. "Did she say who he thought it was?"

"Yeah, she said dat my faddah thinks a boy named Francis Sullivan kidnapped me."

Avalanche thought for a second and suddenly his eyes went a bit wide. "Sullivan? Francis Sullivan… aw no."

"What? Who is he?" she asked, instantly knowing that Avalanche knew.

"Uhhh… ya know da newsie in Manhattan? Wit' da Cowboy hat, and bandana. Goes by Cowboy, and Jack Kelly?"

"Shoah, I know da kid. He was da one who told me what a poker face was," she said with a shrug, remembering her first attempt at poker.

"Yeah… well… dat's him. But don't you dare tell anyone dat. It's a secret, and a rathah big one at dat."

"What? How do you know dat?"

"Because Engine, ya know da Manhatan leadah, an' I is good friends. We tell each othah lots of stuff. Like…" Avalanche stopped in mid sentence and closed his mouth, "nevah mind."

"Avalanche! What did you tell 'im!"

Avalanche had a pained look on his face. "Look, I had reason alright? Da leadahs often share stuff wit' oddah leadahs so dat da kids can stay safe no mattah where dey are. So… I told Engine dat youse was a run away goil from 'hattan, but dat's all I swear! Jus dat if you was in Manhattan someone might be lookin' for ya. Didn't say who."

"Well thank goodness," Prince said with sarcasm. She sighed. "Anyway, dat ain't da point. Avalanche, what am I gonna do?"

"About dis boy bein' chased by ya faddah?" He shrugged. "Not much ya can do Prince. Not if ya wanna stay safe. Ya could tell 'im ya story."

"What, tell 'im it's my faddah dat's been chasin' him? Oh yeah… dat'll make him real happy!"

"Hey, I said ya could, not dat ya should." Both of them sighed a little. "I say fuggedaboudit. Let it be. Dere ain't much ya can do ta fix it… might as well leave it like it is." And with that Avalanche started back down the fire escape.

Prince stood on the roof for a second. She looked across the city, and up at the sky. She felt badly for the poor boy. She wished she could apologize and explain. He was kind of a nice guy too. She put the letter in her pocket, and followed Avalanche down the fire escape. She knew he was right, in this situation to save her own head she'd just have to stay out of the boy's path. Besides, her father hasn't caught him yet, maybe he never will.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And that's the chapter for this friday. I hoped you like it! There's a lotta information in this chapter. Explains a lotta what's been goin' on recently. I've been havin' kinda a rough time recently... so if you'd drop me a reveiw, positive or negative, I'd really appreciate it. Thank you and see you all on monday.


	17. Talk

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Sixteen: Talk

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this! **_Also, thanks again to Ambrlupin for loaning Red to me! She played a HUGE part in helping me with this chapter (namely, she helped me write it!) so I think her a ton for loaining mer her character. Also to all of you reviewers out there, thank you for reading this story! I hope you keep readin' because it's only gonna get better! Now... enjoy the chapter!_**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Avalanche sighed. There was only one thing keeping him from the front door, and that was, "Prince… I'll be back, dun worry!"

"At least tell me where ya goin'?"

Avalanche sighed again. "Brooklyn. I'm goin' ta Brooklyn, okay?"

"Why?" Prince asked standing up straight, and putting her guard down.

Avalanche smiled. "I'll tell ya when ya oldah."

Prince got an irritated look on her face. "Come on Avie, jus tell me, or I ain' movin'."

Avalanche walked forward. He came down slightly just to her eye level. "It's leadah business, an' yes you are movin'."

"No, I ain't –AVALANCHE!" Prince screamed as she was suddenly lifted off of her feet.

"You're bein' childish," he said as he carred her over to a chair and sat her down. "Now look, I gotta go ta Brooklyn an' have a woid with Red. I won't be gone long but while I am gone, Dash is in charge. And if he has ta leave… you're in charge."

Prince liked the sound of that. She nodded. "Deal."

Avalanche nodded in return. "Good. Den I'll be back latah." He turned away from her, and smiled. "See ya latah!" he called before he walked out the door.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Brooklyn was mostly quiet, which was new. Usually it was bursting at the seams, loud and annoying to those who weren't used to it. Then again, Brooklyn also had a way of surprising a person, which made it not so odd after all. Avalanche was slowly approaching the lodging house. He looked up at the door, an unreadable look on his face. He walked up the stairs and knocked. He never found it polite to just burst into someone else's lodging house.

The door opened just a bit and a laugh was heard as the door was flung open. "Snowball!"

"Evenin' Red-head," Avalanche said with a smirk to his friend. "How ya been?" he said. He hadn't seen Red in a while... he'd missed him. And it seemed to Avalanche that something was different, or missing, he wasn't sure which.

"Im alive." Red grinned wryly, gesturing inside. "Come on in. What about you? Still rollin' along?"

"Same as usual," he said with a smile. Always with Red and the 'Snowball' jokes. "And what, if I may ask, is happenin' in da lovely city of Brooklyn dis evenin'?" he said gazing around the lodging house with a curious eye, and the ever cat-like smirk. It seemed oddly empty for such a usually rowdy lodging house.

"I kicked everyone out." The Brooklynite smirked as he shut the door and plopped up on a tall chair, "It aint healthy to crowd me. I tend to start knockin heads togethah."

"Ain't it the truth? Felt a little stir crazy myself... got lost in Queens, so I came to Brooklyn," he said with a smirk, making an obscure reference to Prince.

"Kinda like dat...little goil I sent you. Cept it was da uddah way round." He regarded the other with half-veiled eyes of emerald. "How she doin?"

Avalanche raised his eyebrows in slight surprise. Apparently, Red didn't forget much. He took his hat and coat off and put them on the back of a chair he was going to sit in. "She's doin' alright... she's still alive. Half froze when I found her though..." he shrugged a little. "And she's stubborn as a mule," he said more to himself than to Red.

"Hm." Red snickered, "Sounds a bit like someone I know," he brushed a strand of his crimson hair from his face, grinning.

"Speakin' of you," Avalanche said with a smirk as he crossed his arms, "how is dat little Spot kid? I ain't seen him in ages... he comin' along alright?" After that Avalanche seemed to get deeply interested in his finger nails.

"My replacement?" He raised an eyebrow, a proud smile drifting across his face. "My son? ...He's doin alright, bettah den alright." He grinned a bit and spread his arms. "Notice anythin missin?"

Avalanche nodded absent mindedly before he looked up from his hand, and finger nails which had had all of his attention. He looked a bit bewildered until he figured out what the Red-head had just said. "Oh, heh, sorry..." he looked him up and down once. "What, you dye ya hair again or somethin'?" he asked with a straight face, though it was a joke, but it was hard to tell.

Red shook his head, "And you are a leadah, how, again?" He snorted, "I give your observational skills a 'sorely lacking' rating." Honestly. There were only three things Red always had on him. His cane, his slingshot and his...

Avalanche only laughed. "You mean dat hunk a metal that you always had around your neck? The key... yeah, foist think I noticed when you answered the door."

Rolling his eyes, the leader of Brooklyn chuckled. "Gave it to da kid the othah day. He doesn't understand what it means yet, though." He felt a little weird without the constant weight around his neck, and his hand brushed against the cane at his side absently.

"I take it he ain't takin' ovah for ya yet though, is he? He's a bit young. Though I suppose a key ain't much, less ya from Brooklyn, and ya know what it opens," he said with a small shrug. "But soon I assume..." he said nodding. He had no doubt that Red knew better than He did when Spot would be ready to lead.

"Naw, not yet. Alex, you know I wouldn't just up and leave a kid in charge." He shook his head, "In a while, maybe." Oh who was he kidding. "Soon. Spot'll be a good leadah, da best Brooks has evah seen." A small smirk split his face. "Bettah den me."

Now he had Avalanche's attention. "Bettah den youse? I'd like ta see a leadah dat could top youse Red-head," he said with a smirk. He leaned forward slightly. "But I'll take ya woid for it. Dis Spot kid must be somethin' real special."

Red waved him off, "I ain't dat special, Snowball." His face grew serious, and he sighed. "Dere's just one thing im worried about." He pursed his lips, playing with the golden tip of his cane.

Avalanche saw the serious look on Red's face and thought that he ought to join him in the serious conversation. "What's dat?" Avalanche asked with a slight nod to his head.

"What happens when I don't come back." He licked his dry cracked lips.

"What, you ain't nevah comin' back?" he asked. He couldn't help but laugh a little as a smile broke his serious face. "Sorry, I find it hard ta believe that youse could leave Brooklyn, let alone New York forevah... no mattah what the coicomstances were. B'sides, youse got pleanty of people ta watch ovah dat Spot kid if somethin' were ta go wrong. Jus' b'cause we ain't... uh... Brooklynites like yaself dun mean we dun mean we dun care about youse, or about what happens heah," Avalanche reminded him. "You trust me, everythin'll be jus fine."

Slipping off the stool, Red paced a bit. "I dunno, Alex. I might not be comin back." He paused, his back to the other. "...And it means a lot to me that you guys would keep track of Spot foah me." He smiled a bit, "He is like a son to me, and I don't want him to do it alone." All of a sudden the smile was gone. "Alex...There's something I've kept from you," Red said quietly.

This came as no surprise to the Queens leader. His expression didn't change from the neutral one he often had with a slight smile. Avalanche had kept a few things from people too... it wasn't uncommon for a newsie. "You wanna tell me what it is?" he asked quietly. And as always, Avalanche accepted a no in this situation.

Red licked his lips as he turned to look at him, taking a deep breath. "I'm sick, Alex." He bit at his lip, "That's the truth right there, why I'm pushin Spot at such a young age. I'm sick."

Avalanche's first impulse was to ask him if he had a cold, but the look in Red's eyes told him it was much worse than just some common cold. "With what?" And to think he'd come here for a completely different reason... but he was going to listen.

"Viral pneumonia." His voice was soft, "Easy to keep from my kids, all I have to do is send them out foah a few hours." He sighed, pacing a bit. "But I wanted to tell you."

"Wull I'm glad ya did," he said nodding slightly. Though Avalanche was worried for his friend now, he kept his usually optimistic out look on life, as he had since he was a kid. "Guess you'll just hafta get better," he said with a shrug. "I ain't seen nothin' yet dat can beat you Red," he said with a smirk. "An' I find it hard ta believe dat somethin' like dis could stop ya."

Red laughed, he couldn't help it. "I nevah said it would, Snowy!" He shook his head with a grin, "I nevah said it would...I just wanted to let you guys know that if you mess up while I'm gone, I'm gonna soak all a ya with in an inch of ya lives, and roll you down a hill." His lips betrayed him and he smirked. He could just see it now.

"How did I know dis name was gonna come back ta haunt me someday?" he said with a sigh. He laughed just the same a long with his friend. "But we'll keep a close eye on Brooklyn for a while, promise. Okay?"

Red turned and held out his hand to the other. "Promise me, Alex. This borough is my life."

Avalanche nodded and took Red's hand. "Swear," he said shaking it firmly.

A smirk slid across his face. "Well then..." He let the other's hand go and skipped around to his bar. "Care for a drink, oh wintery one?"

Avalanche chuckled. "No, that's alright," he said shaking his head slightly. "I'll be fine..." he said turning him down and relaxing on the stool once again.

"Suit yourself." He got himself a drink and leaned against the counter. "So...why did you come ovah heah, Lanche?"

"Talk," he said simply. This was true, but there were specific topics in mind. And Avalanche could appear to be a terrible liar when he wanted, to, and right now... he was the worst liar in all of New York.

"Ahuh." Red raised an eyebrow. "And...we would be talking and discussing topics such as...?"

"Last wintah," he said finally hitting the topic he'd come for. "That goil... the one you said you remembered comin' by... she's da topic," he said.

Red took a sip of the drink, "You didn't fall in love with her, didja, Alex?" he asked seriously, although he was smirking like mad, his tone teasing.

"What? No! She's thoiteen! Me fallin' in love wit' her... no," he shook his head. "I was curious... what all ya knew 'bout 'er," he said.

Red frowned a bit, "Me know bout her?" He tapped his fingers on the table top. "Well, not much. I knew she came from 'hattan, was apparently lost -you have no idea how long it took to get that out of her- and I sent her on to you. Why?"

"Curious," he said honestly. And this was the time that Avalanche was the best liar in New York. "See, we cain't get much outta her concoinin' her past, but she seems ta want ta hide da fact dat she's a goil... for some reason," he shrugged. "But I've been tellin' da leadah's dat she's a goil... so dat if she's evah in trouble you'll know a head a time. I'm kinda keepin' my eye on dis goil. She's different. Wanted ta warn ya dat if ya evah see a boy dat looks like a goil from Queens... it's a strong possibility it's her. She goes by Prince now."

Red raised an eyebrow, nodding. Leader business was something he took seriously, and this was pretty much leader business. "I heah ya, and i'll keep an eye on her foah ya too, when I can spare one from Spottie." He regarded his friend with a small smile. "Prince, eh? ...Prince of New York?"

"Well we couldn't exactly call her King," he said with a smirk. "And I appreciate it. Goil's a bit noivos when she ain't around me, so she's around me a lot," he explained. "So I appreciate any help ya give me."

He was quiet for a second, considering something. Finally he said, "I think I'll take dat drink now."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And thus ends this monday's chapter! I truely hoped you enjoyed it. And if you'd like to know more about Red and Spot relationship I suggest you look into Ambrlupin's "For Brooklyn." It's a hit! Anyway, see ya friday!


	18. That Much Closer to 15

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Eighteen: That Much Closer to 15

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

For a long time life as a newsie was fairly quiet. Poker happened once a week, and sometimes Queens would go, other times they wouldn't. Sometimes Bronx would come as well, and Brooklyn, and there were times when Manhattan had it on their own, or didn't have it at all. And the letters continued flowing between Prince and Millie, and Avalanche never said a word to anyone about what he and Red had talked about.

Summer's warm breezes quickly turned the leaves in the parks to bright warm hues that decorated New York beautifully, and the cool winds told the citizens that autumn was no longer on it's way, but it had arrived. And time pressed on still as the cool winds grew colder, and the colors of the leaves faded to browns as winter rang in its arrival once more. And with winter came Prince's birthday, Christmas, and New Years, and this winter she could add a new occasion, because it would mark her one year anniversary of being a newsie.

"Hey Priiiiiiince," Avalanche said staring her in the face. "Wake uuuuuuuuuuuuup."

"Cain't you evah jus lemme sleep? Or at least not be so cheery in da mornin' huh? Please, jus dis once?"

"Nope! Especially not today, December 17. Come on Prince, ya cain't sleep in on ya boithday! Ya toinin' 14! Dat's one ta celebrate… sorta."

"Why? Jus means I'm dat much closah ta 15… which is only dat much closah ta 16."

Avalanche laughed. "I think if I didn't stop you you'd just go on forever."

"Which is only dat much closah ta 17."

"Alright, seriously, get up, and stop with da numbers."

"I'se could do it in Gaelic instead."

"Let's not," he said walking away. Prince laughed and sat up in bed.

"G'mornin' Prince!" Keys called. "How're ya doin'?"

"I'm great Keys, thanks, and how're youse doin'?"

"I'm good," he said nodding. "So, ya toinin' 14 huh? Yeah, I did that once… it was fun."

"Fun was it?"

"Yeah… well have a good day Prince." Prince had to smile. Everyone was being so nice to her today. She got out of bed and went through her usual morning routine, getting dressed, putting her hair up, and doing everything else, and everyone at the lodging house was really nice to her the whole time, more than usual.

All the boys were heading out the door when Avalanche turned back to Prince. "Shoot, I left my hat up stairs. Will ya do me a favor, and run up and get it? I gotta get dese guys outside."

"Sure, no problem," Prince said and dashed back up the stairs. She ran over to Avalanche's bunk and picked up his hat. As she came down the stairs she twirled it around her finger. She reached the door and opened it. "Okay, Avie I got-"

_**WHAM!**_

She was slammed with exactly 14 snowballs. "HAPPY BOITHDAY!" the boys chorused as they laughed and turned to go get their papes to sell.

All the boys, that is except for Avalanche who stood laughing as he took his hat from Prince's hand. "Thanks," he said putting it on his head after shaking the snow out of it.

"Dis was your ideah."

"No it wasn't! We do it ta everyone. Ya just lucky ya boithday wasn't in da summah, dat's all I gotta say."

"Why didn't ya tell me? How did I not know dis?"

"Guess ya just missed it is all," he said with a shrug. He laughed a little then said, "Nah actually the guys used ta make sure dat you wasn't around when evah it was someone's boithday in da mornin' b'cause dey really wanted ta catch ya off guard."

"Well, they did a real good job," Prince said still getting the snow out of her shirt, which Avalanche found to be very funny.

"Well, I promise ya no more boithday pranks," he said. "Swear, dat's all da boys do. You won't get no more trouble from dem," he promised her.

Avalanche and Prince walked to Distribution together and got their papes, and sent out and started selling like the rest of the boys.

Prince had set up a system with the familiar messenger boy, and they'd set up a deal long ago. Since the Snyder house was always on his route anyway, Prince paid him about a nickel a week. The boy's name was Thomas Johnson, and he was a fairly good looking boy who'd come to be rather congenial with Prince. But, he knew not to tell anything about Prince to Millie, who also has learned the boy's name, but never asked questions beyond that.

"Hey Prince!" Thomas called to her as he came walking down the street.

"Heya Thomas," she said meeting him in the usual place. "Wha' da ya know? Wha' da ya say?"

"Millie said to give this to you," he said handing her a package.

Prince smiled. "It's my boithday," she explained.

"Ahhh… I wondered why she'd ask me to come early and deliver it. Well open it! I wanna see what it is!" he said, his curiosity stronger than hers.

Prince laughed. "Alright, I'll open it!" She took the twine off of the box, and took off the plain brown wrapping. She then opened the box, and on top was a card.

_We remembered that you were always making up stories. We didn't know if you had anywhere to write them down. Breithlá sona duit _(Happy Birthday)_ Mary Ann – Millie, Julia and Adam._

Prince put the card under the box and lifted up a sheet of tissue paper to find a leather bound journal. To the eye of a newsie it was expensive, and would be a priceless thing. Almost to the extent that Prince was afraid to write in it.

Thomas let out a low whistle. "Wow, what a beaut. Looks real nice Prince," he said nodding. "You got a lettah for Millie?"

Prince shook her head no. "But, if ya come back dis aftah noon I will," she reassured him.

"Youse can count on it. See ya den," and with that he walked off to continue his errands. Prince set the card in the box and pulled out the journal. She thumbed through the pages. On the first page she found a message:

_Is minic a rinne bromach gioblach capall cumasach. _(An awkward colt often becomes a beautiful horse.) _I'm sure this is especially true in your case. – Millie_

Prince smiled at the message and even laughed a little. It was then that she really started to miss her _deirfiúir_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_"Millie…"_

_"Yes Miss Snyder."_

_"Do you think there's anyway that you and I could be… friends forever. And stay together?"_

_"Aye miss, but not in the way ye might be thinkin'. Ye be thinkin' that I'm a nevah gonna leave ya, and stay in this house with you and ya fathah forevah."_

_She nodded sadly. "But you won't, will you?"_

_"Everythin' musta come to an end, Miss Snyder."_

_"So, how will you stay with me then, like you said you would?"_

_"Because, you'll be right here," she said putting a hand to her heart. "In **mo chroí**. Means, in my heart**."**_

**_"Mo chroí."_**

_"Aye, and it's there ye'll find me."_

_The room went silent for a moment. "Millie, how do you say friends in Gaelic?"_

_"**Cairde."**_

**_"How do you say forever?"_**

**_"Go síoraí."_**

**_"Hmmm… how do you say sister?"_**

**_"Deirfiúir."_**

**_"Yeah… I like that one best."_**

**_"Aye, me too."_**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Okay, it's a rather short chapter this friday, bit it won't be come monday! I hope you enjoyed it none the less. I can't believe we're already here! Yikes! There acctually isn't that many chapters left! If you can believe it. Well, if you have a moment, and wanna drop me a line, as coment, criticisum, ramblings, or just to say hi I'd appreciate it! Also, if you've been following this story I'd appreciate a reveiw, be it signed or unsigned. I'm just a bit curious how many people have been reading this. But, if you don't want to submit a review... I can't exactly make you can I? Anyway, I hope you all come back on Monday to see what happens next!


	19. Like Heaven

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Nineteen: Smells like Heaven

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

**_Once again, I borrowed the characters of Collin "Red" Russiani, and Daniel "Ace" Cardoni, from a fellow author of mine: AmbrLupin who has an account on this site under that name. So, if you're interested in this character go to her for info, and thanks to her for loaning him to me!_**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A blanket of snow still covered the sleeping New York City as Avalanche nudged Prince in her bunk. "Hey… hey… heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey," he said giving her a longer shove. "Youse gonna wake up or what? Come on, dis is da day dat kids live for, an' youse ain't even up yet!"

"I dun wanna get up Avalanche…" Prince said as she covered her head with a blanket.

"Ya say dat every day."

"Yeah, an' yet ya make me get up anyway. It's down right cruel."

Avalanche laughed at his smaller feminine, yet masculine friend. "So now I'm jus a cruel leadah?"

"No… jus too… happy in da mornin'," Prince said as she took the blanket off of her head to look at him. "G'mornin'."

"An' da same ta you. Now… I know youse wanna sleep in b'cause dere ain't no papah taday, but ya should get up anyway. Keeps ya on schedule. B'sides, ya promised ta help me bake cookies, remembah?"

"…no," she lied, obviously.

Avalanche knew it was a joke. "Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase," he said giving her one heck of a charming smile.

Prince sighed. "Alright, fine, I'll help you make the stupid cookie men…" she said throwing back the covers. If anyone in the lodging house was excited about Christmas it was Avalanche. All the other boys didn't near as much about it as he did. He was one who'd really get into the spirit of the holiday while the rest of the kids just missed their families, if they'd had any, or dream of what a Christmas with their unknown family would have been like. Prince tried not to think about her mother. So, Avalanche tried to get everyone else in the spirit of the holiday by being overly jolly, and it usually worked.

She got out of bed and slipped on her usual newsie attire, and placed the hat firmly on her head, but left her hair down. If she stepped out of the house all day she'd put it back up, but it was unlikely that was going to happen, so she decided not to worry about it for the time being.

The two of them went down to the kitchen, and started whipping up the cookies. An hour later they were near finished as the boys began coming down the stairs smelling the sweet scent of gingerbread, and sugar frosting.

Keys peered into the kitchen his mouth wide open, but from a yawn. "G'mornin'," he said, though barely understandable. "What smells like heaven?"

"Gingerbread. Interested?" Prince asked.

"Am I ever! Can I have some?"

"Soon enough," she said with a smirk. And soon enough came rather soon as she and Avalanche took the men out into the main room for the boys to eat.

They stayed inside most of the day simply because it was warm. They were baking, and cooking, and playing cards, sitting by the fire, and singing Christmas songs. Since Christmas was all about family, and these kids had none, they used each other as family, so they spent the day together. Some went outside, but always came back to the warmth of the rooms, and others, like Prince, Avalanche, and Dash, stayed inside all day, for they had no desire to be flung into white cold snow, or have it flung at them for that matter.

Presents were also not a norm at the lodging house. Since all of them had little money to spare what was usually done was the boys would give some money to Will a few days before, and he'd go out and buy extra food, and things so that they could have a really good Christmas dinner, which Avalanche and Prince helped prepare as Dash led the boys in a few hands of cards. However, Avalanche was feeling charitable.

"Heya, Prince," he said walking over to her. She was standing at the counter looking over the things they could use to cook with. Prince raised a hand as a sort of greeting, but didn't take her eyes off the counter. "Lookin' good?"

"Lookin' great. I think we'll be all set. Should be pretty darn tasty," she said with a smirk. "What cha think?"

"Yeah, it should be good. Hey… look, this bein' ya foist year and all, I thought… well I gotcha somethin'. Thought it might help the home sickness. Since ya won't get much dis year." Avalanche handed her a bag with newspapers stuffed inside of it. "I know, it's not exactly your thing any more, but I thought maybe ya'd like it," he said with a shrug.

Prince looked at him. "Ya know, dis ain't fair. I didn't even getcha nothin'."

"I didn't say ya had to, now, did I?"

"No, but-"

"Jus open the dang present," he said with a playful smirk.

Prince smiled back at him and took away the crumpled up newspaper. Inside she found two bottles. One was a light pink, the other was a light purple.

She pulled out the pink one. Before she had a chance to read the label Avalanche explained. "It's… well that one is soap. It smells real good, like roses or somethin'. The other one's shampoo, supposed ta smell like lilacs, I think."

"What… do I smell bad or somethin'?"

"No, no, I jus thought, if ya evah wanna use it, ya know, ya dun really getta be a goil much anymore. I thought this was a subtle way for you to do that, if ya wanted to."

Prince smiled at him a little. "Awww," she said making fun of him just a touch, "ya too kind. Thanks Avie," she said using her favorite pet name for him, and giving him a hug. "_Nollaig shona duit_."

"What's that… wait… lemme guess. Merry Christmas?"

"Yep!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Everyone was dressed warmly, and having loads of fun. Some were drinking… others were already on drunk, while some held cigarettes or cigars, or in some cases, a little bit of both. Prince held a bottle in her hand, and Avalanche walked beside her, and Dash on her other side. They were passing a bottle of liquor between the three of them.

"Ya do dis every year?"

"Yeah, almost every newsie in da city comes ta dis event. Not often do we miss it."

"Engine's boys'll be there," Dash explained, "as well as Red and Spot, and no doubt dat some of Ace's kids from da Bronx'll be dere too.

"Yeah? Dat's a lotta newsies," Prince said taking a drink as the liquor went straight into her. She didn't drink often, but when she did she got addicted quickly. Not drunk, just… addicted.

They neared the edge of Manhattan as the Brooklyn Bridge was in clear sight. The bridge was a bit of a mess. Well, it was about 11:45, what was one to expect?

"Prince, youse gonna finish dat?" Dash asked.

Prince looked at the bottle for a second and handed it to him. "All yours. Enjoy," she said. "I'se gonna go see who I know."

"Okay, find me when it gets closer," Avalanche called. "I'll probably be near the edge heah."

"Okay," she called back, and dove into the crowed.

"Well well," a boy said stopping her in the crowed. "How's ya poker face comin'."

"Lot bettah then yours is, Jack." She'd gotten a bit more comfortable talking to Jack since summer. After all, she still considered most of his life to be her fault.

The boy laughed and placed the cowboy hat on his head. "Nah, youse was nevah that good at poker anyway."

"Says you, Cowboy," she said pulling his hat down over his eyes, which only caused him to move it back up and place it on his head correctly. He would have done the same to her, but any newsie who wanted to keep breathing knew never to touch Prince's hat, no matter who you were. At the time, she was still pretending to be a boy, and was still careful of her secret.

"Come with Avalanche?"

"Yeah, and Dash," she added.

"Ya have a good Christmas?"

"Shoah, good as a kid can get out heah," she said. "Youse?"

"Yeah, it went alright. Say, dat reminds me, ya hear about Spot?"

"Uh-uh, what's happenin' in Brooklyn?"

"Startin' next week Red is steppin' aside, and Spot's takin' ovah leadah position. Red said he'd stick around for a bit though. Wantin' ta make sure everythin' goes smooth for a while. But I dunno… Red's had this planned for a while. He might stick around for… a week, maybe."

"Red's done a lot in his time ain't he? I mean, seems like he's been dere forevah."

"He's done a whole lot, so we'll see how Spot does it from here. Should be interestin'."

"Do I believe my eyes…" a voice came from the crowed.

"Do you have any reason not ta?" Jack replied as he smiled at the dark haired boy who emerged from the crowed. "How's it rollin' Ace?" Ace was the leader of the Bronx newsies. It was in his family, in a way. Ace had been planning on being leader for a long time, and so far no one had any complaints on how he ran the place.

"Not too bad, hiya Jack, Prince," he said nodding to the both of them as they did in return. Ace had a strange look in his eye though, like he knew something they didn't. Jack and Prince didn't think much of it, but it didn't go unnoticed. "How are things in 'hattan?" Ace asked Jack as he folded his arms.

"Alright… quiet… nothin' interestin' to report. Same as always."

"That guy still chasin' ya all ovah town?"

"Da warden? Yeah, I dun think he'll evah give up… 'til he has a heart attack dat is," Jack said laughing.

"Here's ta hopin'!" Prince said laughing herself. Though after she said it she found it a little cruel, but hid that thought in the back of her mind. These boys didn't have much compassion for him, and she only did because she was relation, but she couldn't help it.

"How's Queens Prince?" Ace asked.

"It's alright. We celebrated Christmas recently, so dat was fun. Oddah den dat, been as slow as a slow news day, if not slowah. How's about da Bronx?"

"Same ol'," Ace said with a smile. "I almost hate to say it, but it's getting' pretty dang dull around heah…"

"PRINCE! OVAH HEAH!" Avalanche called jumping up and down.

"I think my leadah wants me, so I'se bettah go. I'll see ya latah Jack. See ya Ace!" She waved to them, and they waved back with smiles on their faces as they started looking for others as well.

Prince soon reached Avalanche's side. "Their just gonna start countdown. Youse got good timin'."

"10...9…8…7…"

"So, what do we do?"

"Just yell it when they get to one."

"6…5…4…"

Prince smiled at the faces around her. The newsies, the fellow child workers, some other just children who were friends of the newsies, but as far as she knew, she was the only one keeping a secret like hers.

"3…2…1…"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Every kid in the place screamed it over the side of the Brooklyn Bridge and it echoed back up at them making a loud enough noise to wake the dead in China. They cheered with smiles on their faces. Everyone having a great time as the New Years party for 1897 continued.

"_Athbhliain faoi mhaise duit_!" Prince said to Avalanche after a few minutes..

"Uhhh… Atbhlan foey maize doot… to you too!"

Prince laughed at his awful pronunciation. But he had made an attempt, his first, and probably his last.

A whole year practically gone… and still several questions left unanswered in her mind… exactly after her likelihood as a newsie is up, what will she do? Where will she go? What will happen to her? Will her father ever find her? She can't hide forever, can't be a boy her whole life, so will she ever be found out? Will Jack Kelly ever be free of the curse she accidentally placed upon him? And she wondered… 'Where do I go from here?'

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Even though it doesn't seem like it, this story is slowly coming to a close. Honest! It's making me kinda sad. I guess all good things must come to an end I hope that everyone is enjoying reading it. Anyway, I better run, enjoy the chapter, and we'll see you all come Monday!


	20. Humbug

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Twenty: Humbug

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Well… I dunno if youse can sell 500 papes, especially ya foist time. Let's jus try 220 for taday. 110 for me, 110 for you. We'll split da profits 50/50 got a deal?"

"Deal!" Prince agreed as she spit in her hand and shook hands with Avalanche the newsie way.

Each of them paid for 60 cents of it making a total of $1.10 for 220 papers, so, logically they'd have a profit of $2.20, that is, if Avalanche hadn't been half of the partnership.

It was a warm day in New York, and the seasons were right between spring and summer, so no one could complain about the weather, especially the newsies. Blue skies, fair temperature, and great headlines. Life had never been better.

"Now," he said as he walked down the street, "most newsies when dey sell dey go for quantity, I go for quality."

"Quality? What ya mean like… da headline?"

"No, how ya sell da pape."

"So… how ya improve da truth. Da quality of… improvin' ya do?"

"Ya still thinkin' too small Prince. I ain't opened a pape yet, and I bet, dat with ya help, I'se could sell 10 of 'em easy… and not only dat but make a buck doin' it too."

"A dollah? A whole dollah on jus ten papes?

"Sure! Dun ya believe me?"

"Course I do… kinda." Prince didn't see how it was possible, but… maybe?

"Alright, here's da deal. Youse know how ta play sick right?"

"Find me a newsie who dunno how ta play sick, an' I'll teach 'em how. It's da simplest way ta make a buck. Just act like ya got a cold… or really get one, walk up to someone and sell 'em a pape. All in da sympathy."

"Well… den I'se gonna teach ya da best way ta play sick. Foist ya find yaself a partner, in dis case dat'd be me," he said proudly. "Second ya pick someone out… don't mattah if dey already got a pape or not, and in dis case, and in most cases when ya do dis ya wanna look for young couples, or a woman wit' a baby, or somethin' like dat."

"How's come?"

"B'cause deir gonna take one look at us and see deir children some day. Deir gonna pray dat deir kids dun toin out like us, so dey'll give us more money b'cause dey feel sorry for us. It's all in the performance."

"Alright, so let's give dis a try," Prince said tucking her papes under one arm.

"Gonna jump in head foist huh? Alright, you follow my lead, ready?" Prince nodded. "Alright, den let's go." Avalanche put an arm around Prince's shoulders and started walking towards a woman walking through the park pushing a baby carriage.

"Ma'am…" Avalanche said meeting her on the path. "Ma'am… I hate to bother you," his voice sounded tired, and he even looked tired, his face pale, but his eyes still had a small spark of mischief. Prince matched his stance, and made herself look weak as she held one paper in her hand. "Ma'am dis heah is my bruddah, and we're tryin' ta make money sellin' papahs. Our parents would be woikin' but our faddah died of… green cough." Prince threw him a strange look. 'Green cough? What the heck is green cough?' "Our whole family's got it. It's a rare disease, but it's spreadin' fast. Our sistah died b'cause of it too. Please ma'am, could you buy a papah ta help us poor sick kids?"

Prince gazed at the woman's face and was purely shocked. The woman was crying! Tears were coming down her face. The woman looked from Avalanche to Prince and nodded a little. "You poor dears." She opened up her hand bag and pulled out a quarter. Not a penny, nor nickel, not even a dime, it was a quarter! "Here, take this," she said handing it to Avalanche.

"Thank you ma'am, your charity is much appreciated. You have a good day now," he said as he led Prince away and over to a near by tree.

He then stood up straight and leaned against the tree. He put the quarter in his pocket. "And dat is how ta sell a paper when ya thinkin' about quality and not quantity. See… ya think about the sell itself. Newsies who wanna get rid of deir papes in no time jus sell 'em quick as possible. Sure they do a great quantity of papes, but dey don't get much for quality of sale. Youse an' me jus sold one pape, and didn't do a thing wrong."

"'Sept for tellin' a lie. And a big one at dat. We just lied dat lady outta 24 cents!"

"I knew you'd bring morals inta dis. Look, da lady didn't hafta give us dat much. It was just a show. She paid more den she hadta." Prince sighed. "Trust me … there are worse things we's coulda done."

"And one more thing… what is Green Cough?"

"Didn't ya heah me? A rare disease dat's spreadin' fast."

Prince looked at Avalanche for a second. "You made it up, didn't you?"

"Yeah I did," he said with a wide smirk.

"Alright, so whadaya call dat little… humbug youse just performed?"

"Dat would be the Fancy Fake-Sick Sell."

"Quite da name."

"I didn't make it up, dun go thinkin' I did," he said. "An' don't ask who did neither," he added.

Prince laughed. "Alright now dat we's done dat, what's next?"

"Well… far as I can tell we's still got 219 papes, an' do youse wanna do dat again? Here's a hint, say no."

"…no?" Prince said with a shrug, since that was apparently what she was supposed to say. "So, what else are we doin'?"

"Youse come wit' me," he said as he walked away from the tree with his 110 and Prince followed with her 109.

"Where we goin'?" Prince asked.

"Busiest street in Queens!" he said as he came to a cross roads where he had sold his 500 papes earlier.

"Ya gonna teach me how ta do dis?" she asked with a smile.

"Depends on whatcha mean by 'dis'. If ya mean sell a buncha papes with a huge profit, den yeah, I'm teachin' ya dat."

Prince jumped happily. "Really! Ya gonna teach me!"

"Yep! Foist we's gotta get a couple of crates," he walked towards an alley and picked up a crate. "Grab that," he said pointing to a crate. Prince picked it up and carried it out of the alley and sat it beside the crate that Avalanche was carrying. "Now, check out the pape."

"What're we lookin' for?"

"Objects. Big ones, or somethin' real expensive, or somethin' that no one's evah hoid of."

"Sounds easy."

"Or so you'd think," he said.

After about 5 minutes neither one of them had found a thing. "See, told ya it was hard."

"Must jus be a bad day ta find a headline about… stuff."

"Nah… wait! Wait! Here we go! You know what an Automobile is?"

"Ummm… no."

"Well, it says here dat someone… some Ford guy is woikin' on one. It's like a carriage without horses."

"Dat's ridiculous. How do ya make it go?"

"I dunno," Avalanche said. "But if we tell people about it dey'll want one. Trust me, dey'll sell like crazy." He hopped up on top of the crates and laid down his hat. "Now, dey'll throw money at you, and in dat hat, and youse just hand 'em papes. Trust me, dis is how ta do a quantity and quality sale at da same time. Ready?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. 1…2… LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MAY I HAVE YA ATTENTION PLEASE!" Avalanche began rambling off statistics, facts (though many of those facts were fiction), and lots of other information, talking so fast that many people could barely understand anything beyond the parts that he said over and over so that people would get that it was expensive, new, and rare. The whole scheme was that there was a paper, and in one of the specific papers there was a ticket that said you won. Well, honestly, there was no ticket, and there was no winning paper, and it was a huge scam, and Prince and Avalanche were the only ones who knew it.

"Hey, kid, gimme the winnin' paper. You know which one it is right? If ya give it to me I'll give ya two bucks." A man offered Prince.

"Deal," she said. She took the two dollars and handed him a paper from somewhere in the middle of the stack. There was no winning paper, and she knew it.

Not even 10 minutes later the stack of papers was gone. Avalanche picked up his hat. "THANK YOU LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, GOOD LUCK!" He grabbed Prince's wrist and ran.

They both ran for nearly 10 blocks before he pulled her suddenly into an alley way and he sat down on a crate. "Whoo! That was fun," he said with a smile as he opened his hat.

Prince laughed as she leaned against the wall. "Alright, so add the quarter in, we woiked hard for dat quarter."

Avalanche laughed. "Alright…" he started counting up the money. "Grand total: Ten dollahs and seventy-four cents. Which means five dollahs and thoity-seven cents each. Not bad for only havin' ta pay 60 cents dis mornin' huh?"

"Yeah dat's pretty good," she agreed taking her $5.37 from him. "Thanks. So… dat's all da tricks ya know? What's dat one called?"

"Dun have a name."

"Well… how's about somethin' simple? Like… Avalanche's Q and Q?"

"What?"

"Avalanche's Quality and Quantity!"

Avalanche smiled at her. "Yeah, I guess dat woiks."

"Why you teachin' me all dis stuff anyway?"

"B'cause I think it's stuff youse should know. Ya know Dash is leavin' in a week or so… he tell ya?"

"Yeah, I hoid about dat. Said he wants ta get out an' see da country or somethin'."

"Yeah, so I figure incase somethin' were ta happen… youse oughta know da ropes," he said with a smile.

"Good reason. So, I gots a question now."

"A nuddah one?"

"Can I teat YOUSE ta lunch dis time?"

"Finally!" he said looking up at the sky with a smile. "An ta answer ya question… yes."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

And... ta-da! I checked how many chapters are left. After this one I think there's only three left, sorry to dissappoint. But don't just stop reading because it's gonna end! I promise you, you will not be dissappointed in the last few chapters. Anyway, that's all I got for this Friday. Tell me what you think of the chapter, drop me a line and say hello, whatever you wanna do. And I'll see you all on Monday!


	21. Ask a Lotta Questions

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Twenty-One: Ask a Lotta Questions

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The beauty of autumn was a bit of a hassle to most residents of New York. For once the leaves turned their shades of red, yellow, orange and brown they fell off the trees, and onto lawns. This then meant raking, cleaning up the leaves, and then doing something with them. Common children also disliked this season, for it meant returning to school and the on going schedules of waking up early and going to bed early as well. It seemed there were very few in the city who enjoyed this holiday. That is… except for the newsies who delighted in the season and its colors.

It was mid afternoon, and a strong wind was blowing through the streets of the city. Prince was out and about on her own this afternoon, for Avalanche had some things to do. He went to go meet with the leaders of the other boroughs, and now that Engine was thinking that he would need to be leaving Manhattan soon they had new matters to discuss. Avalanche would have sent Dash with Prince; however Dash had left to see the country not long ago, at the end of summer. So, that was why Prince was on her own, for the current time.

And the winds were very strong! Prince could barely walk a block without nearly flying off her feet. She had to keep both hands on her hat to keep it from flying off her head. She finally was giving up and she ducked into an alley. The winds seemed calmer there, so she was allowed to release her hat. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath. The fact that she was traveling against the winds was not helpful by any means.

She sighed and put her hands on her head once more. "1…2…3!" she ran out of the alley and she did so just as a gust of wind came up and took her hat right out of her hands and at the same time right off of her head.

"Oh no!" her hair fell, but not down, it went backwards in the wind. That was, until she turned around to chase after her hat. Then the hair got into her face, and she was barely able to see. She ran down the street anyway after her hat.

Well, she was running, until she ran into something… or someone and the both of them fell right to the ground. "I'm sorry!" a boy's voice said.

Prince was frustrated. "My hat! Where'd it go?"

"I got it," the voice said again. "Come 'ere!" he helped her to her feet and pulled her into another alley and out of the wind.

Prince pulled her hair out of her face and back behind her shoulders. This was the first time she got a look at the boy. His hair was short and his eyes were brown. He had very fair skin, no freckles, no flaws, and he was smiling at her. He had a certain boyish charm and was fairly handsome for a boy his age. He was just as tall as her and appeared nice.

"This is yours?" he said handing the hat to Prince.

"Uhhh… thanks," she said taking the hat from him and placing the bill in her mouth, twisting her hair upwards and placing the hat on her head, a routine she does very simply.

"What do ya do dat for?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Hide your hair. It's pretty… what cha hide it for?"

"B'cause… I jus do, alright?"

"Ya look like a boy when ya do dat," he said.

She looked at him just a little angry. "What place youse got askin' me 'bout what I do wit' my hair?"

"None… I guess…" he said with a shrug. "Sorry." He turned away from Prince and started down the alley.

Great, now she felt bad. "Hey, wait," she said calling after him. The boy stopped and turned back. "You… from 'round heah?"

He shrugged.

"You live in Queens?"

He shrugged again.

"Well what do ya know?"

"My name's Caleb."

She nodded, sounded like a start to her. "Friends call me Prince, some call me Mark."

"But you're a girl… why would they call you Mark?"

"You sure ask a lotta questions."

Caleb shrugged. "My friends always told me I always wanna have my wits about me, so I ask to learn."

"Have your wits aboucha?" she asked. "Okay…" she said shrugging. "So… who're ya friends?"

"The boys I woik with."

"Where ya woik?"

"Factory."

"Where ya live?"

"Wherevah."

"Don't sound like a real nice home ta me. And woikin' in a factory."

"I don't like it much, but I do get food!"

"Well… hey… I know a better place… you trust me?"

"You ask a lot of questions too, you know that?" he asked, and Prince only smiled. "Yeah, I trust you."

"Come on, I'll take ya ta meet my friends."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Ya dun look like a bad guy," Two-step said.

"That's good right?" Caleb asked. Prince nodded. "Thanks!"

"So… dun really know where ya come from, but ya used ta woik in a factory? Live… wherevah ya said." Avalanche wanted to make sure that he understood everything.

"Yeah," he said nodding.

"So…what ya think?" Prince asked hopefully.

"Prince, if youse wanna show dis boy da ropes, I'se cain't stop ya. Dat is, if ya wanna stay Caleb."

The boy nodded. "It's okay? You mean, I can stay heah?" he asked.

Avalanche nodded. "Sure, be a newsie like us! Get paid bettah, have more fun, an' got a roof ovah ya head, and a warm bed every night. Dat sound good?"

"Dat sounds great! How do I start?"

"With a name," Prince said. "And I think I have just the name for you."

"I already got a name, why do I need another one?"

"It's a nick name, all us newsies have one. I'm Prince, dat's Avalanche, Two-step… list goes on."

"So, what's my name?" Caleb asked.

"Well… I figure, if ya always gotta have ya wits aboutcha, or dat's what ya friends say anyway-"

"They do?" Avalanche interrupted.

"He told me dat earlier," Prince explained to Avalanche.

"Oh… continue!"

"Thank you." Prince rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I figure, for dat reason, we'll call ya Wit!"

"Wit?" Caleb said trying it out. "Yeah, I like it!

"Sounds good ta me," Avalanche said nodding in agreement with the nickname that'd been chosen for Caleb… or, Wit, as he'd be known now. "So, now dat we's got dat settled, youse hungry Wit?"

"Boy, am I ever!" he said. "Where we gonna eat?"

"Right here, if ya up for it."

"Sure!" Wit said in agreement as they started for the kitchen.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

That night in the bunk room Prince had already taken her hat off and tossed it on the bed post at the head of her bed. She was sitting on her top bunk and running a brush through her hair.

That was when Wit appeared at the foot of her bunk. "Hey," he called up to her with a wave.

"Hiya," she said back to him with a smile.

"You know, you never did tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Why do you hide your hair, when it's so pretty? And why do people call you Mark when you're a girl?"

"Because… I ran away."

"Ran away from where?"

Prince got quiet, but Wit's gaze didn't leave her face, it was as though he would die if he didn't know.

Avalanche came up behind Wit. "There are some questions… dat shouldn't be answered, b'cause dey nevah shoulda been asked in da foist place."

Wit got the hint and nodded. He turned back to Prince. "Well, what I really meant was… Ran away? I bet where ever you're from they miss you."

Prince laughed a little. Not the most graceful recovery she'd ever seen, but she had to hand it to him, he had quite the sense of humor, and quite the wit… looks like his name fits more then one way.

"I doubt it," she said with a small smile. "Dere's a bunk above Avalanche's. You can sleep in it tonight. We'll getcha ya own bunk tomorrah. But right now dat bunk's warm, and made. Yours for da night," she said.

"Thanks." Wit turned away and then stopped. "Oh… and Prince?" he said turning back. Prince looked over to him. "It's real nice of you, trustin' me enough ta… do all dis for me. I owe ya."

Prince looked at him strangely. Owed her? For just… being nice… for doing what Avalanche had done for her… now almost two years ago? She smiled at him and said, "ya welcome."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Well there you have it! Another one of the seemingly shorter ones, but just as important, I assure you. This all has a point in the end. But that's the chapter for this monday. Hope you enjoyed it! See ya for the next chapter come this friday!


	22. The Whole Situation

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Twenty-Two: The Whole Situation

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Autumn didn't last much longer before it gave way to the icy chill of winter; a seasons that some newsies adored, and others simply tolerated. And December brought many events for the common newsie, and even more events for Prince! Though, she wasn't too fond of the season now. She preferred spring to winter, but, she wasn't going to complain.

The day of her birthday when she stepped out of the lodging house she ducked. Turns out that was a mistake. For the rest of the day any time a newsie saw her she either had to run, duck or just take the hit, because apparently they had waged a snow war on her for the day, but… she still kind of enjoyed it. That would make her 15 now… and still no sign of her father getting any closer to figuring out where she was.

However, a few days after her birthday, a few days before Christmas, somewhere in between there Avalanche started acting a bit strange.

"Avalanche?" Silence. "Avalanche?" Silence once more. "For goodness sakes Avalanche! It's a wall! It ain't changed since ya started starin' at it!" Silence. "Avalanche!"

"Huh? Oh… heh, sorry Prince."

"What's gotten inta youse?"

"Nothin'."

"Liah."

Avalanche just laughed at the girl's bluntness. "What's da headline taday?"

Prince looked at the front of the paper. "'People panic as 1800's come to a close. Future looks blight'."

"…it looks what?"

Prince looked confused. "What?"

"You said the future looks blight!"

"Dat's what it says."

Avalanche looked at one of his own papers. "BRIGHT. _And_… you read the whole sentence wrong! The article says 'Future DOESN'T look BRIGHT'."

"Show me where," Prince said leaning over him as Avalanche pointed to the article. He was right it did say that. "Well your paper's a misprint."

"A misprint?"

"Don't say dat on my papah," she said standing up and starting to walk away.

"Lemme see…"

"No! Your's is just a misprint!"

Avalanche rolled his eyes. "You're a misprint!"

"That don't make a lick of sense…!"

"More sense then a future lookin' BLIGHT ya little Misprint!"

Prince just stared at him and shook her head. "You're weird!"

"Ain't it the truth?" he said laughing. He slung an arm around her shoulders. "Let's get sellin' about the BLIGHT future, Misprint."

"Youse ain't gonna lemme forget dat are ya?"

"Never."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Before much more time had gone by suddenly Christmas had come and gone too. December was flying by faster than a wild horse on an open prairie. And as for Avalanche's mood? It hadn't changed much.

"What's got you all distracted anyway?"

"Just… been thinkin' a lot recently."

"Don't do that," Two-step said shaking his head. "Ya think to much, your head starts to hurt… trust me I know! I've done it!"

Prince and Avalanche just sort of stared at the young newsie for a minute and he just smiled. They decided that… they were just going to keep talking.

"What have you been thinkin' about?"

"Ya startin' ta sound like Wit, askin' all dese questions."

"What? I heard my name… what cha want?" Wit called from across the room.

"Nothin'! Go back to ya book!" Prince replied. He shrugged, and did just that. Prince, however turned her attention back to Avalanche. "Youse know I could always tell when you was liein'. I dunno why ya tryin'."

"Hey that rhymed!"

"It did? Wadaya know… STOP THAT!" at her sudden outburst Avalanche just laughed like a kid who was distracting a teacher. "Quit tryin' ta change the subject."

"But it's funny," he said sitting there giggling like a nine-year-old.

"It's annoyin'."

"You'se'd be a good teachah Prince."

Prince glared at him. "Not now, not never. Now… where was we?"

"Talkin' about a misprint in the papah," he said laughing yet again.

Prince stared at the elder boy in disbelief. "What has gotten inta youse lately?"

"I dunno…" he said chuckling. "Well, maybe I do… but it ain't none of your business Misprint!" he said. Prince just rolled her eyes. "Tell ya what. I'll tell ya latah."

"Yeah, you bettah…"

"I will, I will… just wait 'til da time is right."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

For New Years they went back to the Brooklyn Bridge again to scream off of it at midnight, and say Happy New Year to all of New York.

And Prince, once again, found herself in conversation with the Ace and the Cowboy from Manhattan… who since Engine had left, had become leader of the newsboys in that area.

"Hey… talked wit' Avalanche the oddah day," Ace said.

"Oh ya did did ya?" Prince said leaning against the rail along side her friend. She kept the pitch of her voice low, since the rest of the newsies still thought she was a boy. "And what did he tell ya? Dat I changed my name ta Misprint?"

"…no… why did ya?"

"No… long story," she said shaking her head.

"Anyway, what you think of da whole situation?"

"What situation?"

"You know… he said he was gonna tell ya… uhhh… he ain't told ya has he?"

"Told me what?"

"Nothin'."

"Ace… you tell me what he told you."

"No way. Ain't my business what a leadah does and don't tell the kids he leads. But I'da figured he'd told you… if no one else."

"Told me what!?"

"Youse wanna know so bad go ask him yaself!"

Prince did… later… after midnight when they were all headed back towards the Lodging House.

She started the conversation with, "Had an interestin' talk wit' Ace taday."

"Oh? An' what did he tell ya? Dat he's gotta crush on youse?"

"No! He, an all da oddah newsie boys still think I'm a boy. If he had a crush on me I'd be worried…" Avalanche just laughed. "What we talked about was you."

"Oh? What about me?"

"Some… situation… that he thought you woulda at least told me…"

Avalanched sighed. "Looks like the 'right time' came sooner than I had thought… I should explain now then?"

"Unless you wanna stop breathin' for an hour or so… I would recommend it."

He smiled at the girl. Two years ago she never would have said such a thing. Now here she was threatening his life. He was both proud… and a little scared by that. He slowed his pace so that he and Prince were in the back of the group.

"I discussed it with the oddah leadahs, and dey all agree… I'se gettin' a bit old ta be a newsie."

"Dat can happen when ya toin about… 19, like youse are."

"I'm 20… Prince." She appeared a little shocked at this news. When had he stopped bein' a teenager? Suddenly he appeared like an adult to her, and she had never really trusted adults… except for this one. "Prince my… sellin' schemes, and how ta improve the truth… heck. I taught you everythin' you know! But… not everytin' I know," he said with a wink.

Prince wasn't going to argue with him, she knew it was true. Avalanche had taught her everything. "So… what's the situation?"

"Well… bein' my age… sellin' don't come so easy no more. Not as young, look almost too strong to be a newsie… so… I'm gonna hafta go find woik elsewhere… which means I won't be a newsie no more. Which means… I'm gonna hafta leave so that I can go make a name for myself."

Prince stared at him. Leave? Leave her? Just like her father did, and her mother.

"I'm sorry Prince. But… I know one thing. I want youse ta take ovah for me. B'come leadah in my place once I'm gone… an' I really think dat youse could handle da job."

Prince looked down at the ground for a moment. She nodded slowly. "Yeah… I'll take ovah for ya."

Avalanche then did something Prince never remembered him doing ever. He hugged her. She was a little shocked by it, but hugged him back. He'd been the best father she'd ever had. And here he was leaving her.

When he released her from the hug he held her at arms length. "But don't worry. I ain't leavin' until the end summer. I ain't gonna travel in this freezin' cold weathah. So, if anythin' major comes up b'tween now an' then I'll handle it." Prince nodded. That gave her some time to prepare anyway. "Now what's say we catch up wit' every body," he said putting an arm around her neck and putting the girl into a headlock, "eh Misprint?"

"Ow! Ow! Will ya lemme go?! Avalanche!"

"What?" he said innocently.

"Ya gonna knock my hat off!"

"Ain't no one around no more who dunno you're a goil. You'll be fine!"

"I'se gonna kill youse…"

"No ya won't," he said releasing her. "Ya like me too much," he said with a charming smile to her, to which she could only smile back. She knew it was true… and she couldn't imagine a life without him… come this summer, life was going to get hard. Very hard.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Okay, so there's the chapter for this friday! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be back on Monday to post another chapter. See you all then!


	23. A Whole Lot Can Happen in Two Months

New York Royalty

By: PrinceOfNewYork

Chapter Twenty-Three: A Whole Lot Can Happen in Two Months

Summary: In the world people are viewed in several different ways. Some are leaders, some are followers, some are somewhere in the middle, and some just get power through possessions. The concept of royalty can take on more than just one form.

Disclaimer: Most of these guys are mine, except for the few that ain't. And, if ya don't know which ones those are then you better go watch Newsies again.

A/N: Alright, this is my first shot at a Newsie fic, but I've been messin' with this character for over a year now, and it's about time she had her story put down (before I completely forget it all!) Thanks a bunch to all of ya who read this!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Winter soon passed, as did spring, leading all too quickly to summer, the season Prince was not looking forward to. Avalanche said he wouldn't leave until the end of summer, so Prince kept hoping that summer would last forever.

It soon came near the end of July meaning Avalanche was only going to be around for one… maybe two more months? He was already making arrangements for where he was going to go, what he was going to do and everything. Prince just… made herself disappear when he did that, but other than that they were together, as always.

Prince and Avalanche were out one night, just walking around Queens for no apparent reason. They did that from time to time, especially recently. It was nice, they were bored, they went for a walk… better than sitting and doing nothing.

"Where are you headed anyway?"

"Virginia. Headin' south, and gonna see if I can find a… decent job down dere."

"Got anythin' lined up?"

"Well… dere is dis store dat I applied at… we'll see though… I ain't promisin' nothin'. But dere's all sorts of stuff ta do. Blacksmith, heck maybe I'll even be a journalist or somethin'… what cha think of sellin' my headlines?"

Prince just laughed. "So long as you don't make 'em too borin' and leave plenty of room for… improvement, I think I could handle it jus fine."

Avalanche laughed a long with her until they both fell silent again. It was almost strange between the two of them… like one of them was dying. Well, if Avalanche hadn't said, "I'll write ya. Promise. You'll be hearin' from me. And not via messenger boy either. I intend to mail them!"

That just made Prince laugh again. "Well… any messenger boy who would come from Virginia just to deliver a letter… needs better things ta do with his time."

The two of them slowly walked back up the steps to the lodging house. "You know… I think you'se gonna be alright when I'm gone."

"Glad someone does."

"Hey!" he said. "Quit ya bein' so negative! Smile."

Prince sighed and smiled. "Happy?"

"No, because it's fake… Misprint." She smiled for real that time. "Dat's my goil."

"You'll come back though right?"

"Shoah! An' besides… I ain't leavin' for almost two months. A whole lot can happen in two months."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Avalanche! HEY! AVALANCHE!"

Prince and Avalanche brought up the end of the group of newsies as they walked towards distribution. "What do ya want Keys?"

"There's a problem up dere! An' NOBODY'S happy about it!" Keys said.

"What problem?"

"Just… come see for ya self." To be honest, Keys just didn't want Avalanche killing the messenger.

Prince and Avalanche exchanged a nervous glance. As they got closer to the Distribution Apparatus they heard shouting newsies and screaming kids. Adults trying to shout back and calm them down. The two sprung into action.

Avalanche jumped on the ledge beside the adults. "Hey! Hey!"

Prince walked amongst the boys telling them to tone it down, to be calm, and just… get and stay quiet!

Avalanche sighed. "HEY!" he called which echoed around the area, and down the street as well. When the echo subsided he looked at the boys. "What is goin' on here?"

"It's da price! The price of da papahs! They raised it ten cents a hundred! Dat's annuddah penny for every ten papes!"

"Why would dey go an' raise da price of da papes?"

"It don't make no sense!"

"An extra ten cents a hundred! I ain't got dat much! I'm gonna be flat broke in a week!"

"Calm down!" Avalanche commanded them to be quiet. "What's with the price raise?" Avalanche asked the man behind a bared window.

"Sorry, but I don't know. They don't tell us why, they just tell us to raise the price. We don't have a choice."

"So what are we supposed ta do? Starve!" someone shouted.

"I'm sorry boys," the man apologized again.

"So… what do we do?"

"Well… we dun got much of a choice right now. I suppose we should sell, but… dun buy as many papes as normal… we'll figure somethin' out a bit latah… An' if ya dun wanna sell, I ain't gonna make ya. Up to youse."

Avalanche hopped off the ledge and found Prince in the crowed. A few boys went to get papers.

"So… they raised the price of the papers a tenth of a cent per papah?" she asked.

"Which dun make no sense…" he sighed. "Youse gonna sell taday?"

"Not now," she said. "I woulda… but I wanna get to da bottom of dis now. They shouldn't be allowed ta push us around like we's nothin'… we gotta figure out why deir doin' it."

"Yeah, so… what, we go talk ta Billy R. Hearst, and Joey Pulizer about the price raise?"

Prince sighed. There would be no way that they would talk to a couple of newsies about a tenth of a cent. It seemed near hopeless. "Can't we do… something? Anything? Instead of just lying down an' doin' nothin', we should be up on our feet thinkin' of how ta fight back!"

"Got any ideas?" Avalanche asked. Prince thought for a second then shook her head no.

Other newsies didn't sell either that day. But many of them stayed around distribution to hopefully figure out what was going on, and to help think of a plan. They congregated around the fountain outside the gates, where if it got too warm they could at the very least splash water on their faces while they kept thinking. Many of them spent the whole morning there, never leaving, some never even speaking, some listening to others ideas, and some presenting ideas of their own.

It wasn't long before noon came and went, and many newsies who'd gone to get food had returned around one o'clock, but Prince and Avalanche never left the fountain. Prince spoke up and said, "Alright, so… what good is stanin' here doin' us? We could be out sayin' how unfair it is! We hardly had enough money ta begin with, and now dat deir raisin' da price how in da woild are we supposed ta be able to pay for 'em?" However, Avalanche didn't seem to be paying attention to what Prince was saying. "Avalanche?"

"Whose dat look like to you?" he said pointing down the street.

Prince turned to see what he was talking about. "Three boys waving their arms around…"

"It's… Skittery, Specs, and Bumlets… what are they doin' all the way ovah heah? Deir Jack's kids." The two of them waved back to signal that they could stop flailing, and just get there quick.

The boys came to an abrupt stop in front of Prince and Avalanche. "What are youse three doin' out heah?"

"Well, youse hoid about the price increase right?" Bumlets said, almost completely out of breath.

"How could we not? Ten cents a hundred is a bit hard to miss," Prince said sarcastically.

"The current question is… what are we doin' about it?" Avalanche added. "So far we ain't got an answer."

"Well, dat's why we're here," Specs explained. "Jack sent us to give youse da message. Da newsies in Manhattan have already started, and we got messengers-"

"You mean, Am-bastards?" Bumlets asked which made the other two boys chuckle, but Prince and Avalanche didn't get it.

"Right, well… their goin' all over da city spreadin' da news. We's goin' on strike."

"What, you mean like the trolley woikers?" Avalanche asked.

Skittery nodded. "Just like 'em. We's got a union now an' everythin'. Dere is dis boy Davey, and he knows a lotta bout dis strikein' business, so he's givin' us a hand. We jus need ta get all da newsies in New York ta join us. What ya think?"

Prince glanced at Avalanche, who, she could tell was seriously considering the matter. "Give me a minute," he said and took Prince under his arm and turned her away from the three boys, as well as the Queens newsies, and away from the fountain as well. "What do you think?"

"Me? What ya askin' me for?"

"Because ya gonna be the leadah here soon, an' I want your opinion."

Prince had to think about it. "Well… I trust da Manhattan boys… do you?"

"Yeah," he said nodding. "They usually come up with some good ideas. Jack… usually knows what he's doing." He just hoped this wasn't one of the times when Jack was just rushing them all into something without thinking it through.

"We gotta think about it though," she said. "I mean… if we don't join then… the boys'll still make money, but most of them will go broke first…" and that didn't seem like a good outcome. "But if we do join then… we can pool our money, just eat at the lodging house more often, and… who knows, we might win if we cause enough trouble?" Prince said to him.

Avalanche nodded to her with a smile. "I like the way youse thinkin'," he said nodding.

"But we can't just tell da Queens boys we're goin' on strike. They gotta be willin' to."

Avalanche nodded. "I can handle dat." He moved back through the sea of boys, and hoisted himself up onto the ledge of the fountain. The commotion in the area came to a screeching halt.

"Okay boys, here's what's goin' on. Some… messengers from Manhattan told us dat the boys in Manhattan is goin' on strike. What that means is that we don't sell papes, so they don't make any money… but neither do we," he added as a warning. "Now it's up to you. Do you wanna take these prices, or do you wanna do somethin' about it and go on strike?"

The boys were tentative. "Is it just Manhattan?" Wit asked.

Skittery took this question and stood up beside Avalanche on the fountain ledge. "Only for right now, but we gotta get everyone ta help then it won't just be us anymore, it'll be all of 'em."

"What about Brooklyn? Harlem? The Bronx? They doin' it too?" Wit asked yet another question.

Skittery looked to Specs and Bumlets who only shrugged as an answer. "We don't know yet… but we're pretty sure that the more help we can get the better."

Prince's mind got to thinking. If they didn't get every newsie in New York they'd never win. And Brooklyn… Spot Conlon's territory… Spot wasn't just gonna agree to it right off the bat. Maybe this wasn't the best idea after all…

"Here's what I suggest," Avalanche said. "We… wait a day or two. We think about it, and we'll tell Manhattan as soon as we decide, okay?" Avalanche said questioning everyone in the area. This was going to take some serious thought. If they were going into this, they wanted to win. Everyone nodded in agreement with Avalanche's plan.

Skittery, Specs, and Bumlets nodded, agreeing as well. "We'll go back to Manhattan then, and tell Jack what you said," Specs said as Skittery jumped off the fountain ledge.

Prince turned to Avalanche and looked at him, they were both thinking the same thing. Could the newsies - just a bunch of kids, flat broke, no home, no parents, and seemingly no chance – could it be possible that they could the most powerful man in all of New York City?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Much as I hate to break it to you all… that is the end of the story. Believe me or not… evil place to stop isn't it? Don't worry, the sequel will be coming into play very soon. So you'll be able to continue following the adventures of Prince and Avalanche and all the newsies of New York City! I invite you all to come back for "New York Rebellion." If you like I will personally send you a message when the new story starts. Just put in your review that you want someone to tell you when to come to the next story. I'll send you a link and everything! I think it should be up sometimes between Christmas and New Years, maybe earlier if I get enough of it done. Thanks for reading the first one, and I hope you like the second one. See you in "New York Rebellion!"


End file.
